El matrimonio ni el mismo demonio
by The-batsnake
Summary: Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes fueron convencidos de ir a un casino dentro del SDF-1, el alcohol hará que tomen una decisión que los hara felices el resto de su vida no sin antes enfrentarse a un celoso Almirante Hayes.AU.
1. Chapter 1

El Matrimonio ni el demonio.

Nota Autorial: Lisa Hayes y Rick Hunter aprenderán que el amor es solo una parte de la vida matrimonial y que la tolerancia es necesaria para coexistir.

Capítulo Uno: Un despertar inesperado.

Después de haberse escapado de la nave de Bretai, Lisa y Rick aún no asimilaban todo lo que se habían dicho en aquella nave.

Rick Hunter sabía que detrás de esa cara de "Disciplina y Orden", Lisa Hayes no era más que una mujer común y corriente que había sufrido y que necesitaba alguien que le diera cariño.

Lisa Hayes por su parte sabía que Rick Hunter, detrás de esa arrogancia característica de todos los pilotos varitech, era un hombre con un corazón noble y que no dudaría en arriesgarse por los demás.

Con estos pensamientos, ambos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Rick Hunter pensaba que Lisa Hayes era una maravillosa mujer, que probablemente a su lado se acabarían esas largas noches de soledad e incomprensión, este mismo pensamiento rodaba por la mente de Lisa Hayes.

Lo que no sabían era que el destino los iba a poner a prueba a ambos.

Al día siguiente en el cuarto de Rick Hunter…

− Vamos Rick, anímate, vas a ver que todo va a estar bien, que puede pasar si vamos al casino un rato, ni que fueras a ganar.− Le decía el Comandante Roy Fokker a su amigo que no quería ir al casino, prefería estar solo en esos momentos en que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

− No lo se Roy, la verdad no tengo ganas, porque no van tu y los muchachos, yo solamente les causaría problemas, y la verdad soy muy aburrido.− Decía Rick con total fastidio ante la insistencia de su hermano mayor.

− Vamos jefe, no se puede quedar aquí como hongo, vamos a divertirnos un rato, va a ver que es divertido.− Ahora fue el turno de Max de insistir.

Finalmente Rick Hunter se animó y se metió a bañar.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Lisa Hayes…

− Anda Lisa, que te va a hacer bien salir a despabilarte.− Decía una Claudia ante la negativa de Lisa de ir con ellas al Casino.

− Por favor Claudia, solo les voy a ir a estorbar a ti y a las chicas, además no soy buena compañía.− Decía Lisa tratando de convencer a sus amigas, ya que no tenía ganas de salir, todo el día un nombre rodó por su mente: Rick Hunter.

− No seas aguafiestas, anda párate y vete a bañar.− Le dijo Claudia quien en ese momento jaló a Lisa y la empujó para el baño.

Lisa de mala gana se fue a bañarse y a arreglar.

Unas horas después en el casino…

Rick Hunter se fue a sentar en la barra del bar, definitivamente el jugar maquinitas no era lo suyo, y las mesas menos, le pidió al barman un whisky en las rocas.

Unos momentos después Lisa Hayes se sentó a unos bancos de el, ella pidió un vino tinto.

Rick Hunter estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, todo giraba hacía una sola persona: LISA HAYES, se regañaba a si mismo, sabía que el no era más que un piloto de combate, nada que ver con la siempre distinguida Comandante Hayes.

Lisa Hayes al igual que Rick Hunter solo pensaba en el, "_Si el supiera que gracias a el me volví a sentir mujer, pero como alguien me dijo: TU INSPIRAS MAS MIEDO QUE EL MISMO DEMONIO", _Lisa Hayes no hallaba que hacer, sus instintos le indicaban que fuera por Rick, pero no era valiente, no sabría como enfrentarlo.

Rick Hunter al voltear su cabeza vio a la mujer que le había ocupado su pensamiento, en ese momento y gracias a los varios vasos de whisky que traía encima agarró valor y se dirigió junto a ella.

Lisa Hayes en cuanto sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado volteo instintivamente y ahí estaba, el hombre de sus sueños: RICK HUNTER.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada unos momentos antes de que Rick rompiera el hielo y se pusiera a platicar con ella.

Estuvieron más de dos horas platicando de todo, y cada que podían rellenaban sus vasos con más alcohol, fue tanto el alcohol que bebieron que no se dieron cuenta ni de lo que hacían, esa noche de copas tuvo algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

A la mañana siguiente…

En este día ni Rick ni Lisa tenían que reportarse a sus puestos, por lo que una "desmañanada" por no decir "cruda" Lisa Hayes intentó pararse con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, sin embargo al querer hacerlo un brazo la estaba sujetando firmemente apenas debajo de su busto.

Rick Hunter al sentir esos movimientos abrió sus ojos y se encontró con una cabellera idéntica a la de Lisa, después de parpadear y que surtieran efecto los primeros dolores de cabeza, separó su brazo de esa mujer y ella se giró lentamente hasta que sus rostros quedaron frente a frente.

Fueron unos instantes en que ambos se estudiaron y se reconocieron, el era Rick Hunter y ella era Lisa Hayes, acto seguido solo se escucho….

¡ZAZ! Una fuerte cachetada le propinó Lisa Hayes a Rick Hunter, en ese momento Rick se puso de pie al igual que Lisa con ganas de armar una guerra, sin embargo del coraje ambos no se dieron cuenta que estaban completamente desnudos y fue Lisa la que primero se dio cuenta…

− Aprovechado, como te atreves a estar en mi cuarto desnudo, TAPATE.− Le dijo una furiosa Lisa al ver que Rick estaba completamente desnudo enfrente de ella, claro que ella por dentro no veía aquello tan mal, sin embargo las palabras de Rick la regresaron a la realidad.

− Mira quien habla, la señorita que esta completamente desnuda enfrente de mi y "aireando" sus atributos.− Le dijo un Rick que traía una sonrisa en su rostro, nunca le había tocado ver un cuerpo tan hermoso y perfectamente bien proporcionado como el de Lisa Hayes.

Fue en ese momento en que Lisa se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda y como pudo se tapó, sin embargo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que traía un anillo en su mano izquierda, al girar a ver a Rick que seguía en su pose de divo vio que efectivamente el también tenía un anillo en su dedo.

− ¿Cómo es que traes un anillo al igual que yo?.− Preguntó una Lisa Hayes con mucho temor, en ese momento dejó de "taparse", total Rick ya había visto lo suficiente, que más da un poco más.

Rick Hunter apenas y vio el anillo se asustó, lentamente los ojos de ambos comenzaron a encontrarse y sin más prosiguieron, a ambos les gustó lo que veían en el otro y sobre el piso había un papel tirado que Lisa levantó y comenzó a leer en voz alta, dicho papel decía más o menos así…

"_Siendo el tres de Noviembre del 2009, yo el capellán Wells doy testimonio que Richard Hunter y Elizabeth Hayes, viniendo por su propia voluntad ante mí, han decidido unirse en el Sagrado Matrimonio, y los Testigos Roy Fokker, Claudia Grant, Maximilian Sterling y Ben Dixon, a quienes se les ha preguntado si existe algún impedimento par que esta boda se realice, a lo cual respondieron negativamente, por lo tanto los declaro MARIDO Y MUJER hasta que la muerte los separe._"

Rick y Lisa nomás no salían de su asombro, se habían casado y una mirada hacía la desecha cama confirmaba sus sospechas, varios condones usados hacían prueba de que habían consumado el matrimonio.

Aquel día seria muy especial para ambos, seria el inicio de una serie de aventuras y peleas, pero todavía faltaba lo mejor, un visitante de la tierra a bordo de un transbordador estaba por llegar, se pudo escuchar la respuesta de ese personaje hacía el piloto de la nave…

− Claro que si teniente Zander, estoy bien feliz de volver a ver a mi hija Lisa, solo espero que no tenga ningún "noviecito" o algo por el estilo, porque si alguien se atreve a maltratar a mi hija o hacerla llorar se las verá con el ALMIRANTE DONALD HAYES…

¿Cómo le irá a Rick y a Lisa ahora que están casados y que Rick tendrá en su "suegro" a una piedra en el zapato?

Continuará….


	2. Una primera impresión equivocada

Nota Autorial: Gracias a todos los que han dejado un review para esta historia y para la otra de "Los Milagros del Amor", lo mejor está por venir, esto es solo el comienzo de la guerra Hayes vs Hunter.

Capítulo 2.- Una primera impresión equivocada.

Después de salir de su asombro, Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes decidieron ponerse a platicar, obviamente a ninguno se le ocurrió que estando desnudos pues poca platica iba a haber.

Finalmente después de aventarse su "mañanero", ambos se fueron para desayunar en un restaurante de la ciudad, ambos no se imaginaban que al día siguiente llegaría alguien que les iba a hacer la vida imposible a ambos.

Estaban desayunando a todo dar, cuando sus "testigos de boda" llegaron al lugar, lo primero que hicieron Rick y Lisa fue exigirles una explicación y como sucedió todo, el primero en hablar fue el Comandante Roy Fokker con su característico sentido del humor…

− Pues bueno Rick y Lisa, como les explicamos, vamos a comenzar por el principio.− Decía Roy Fokker con una sonrisa maquiavélica…

"− _Roy, ya viste quienes están allá abrazados y dándose su buena manoseada− Decía Claudia a Roy que estaba jugando a las cartas y que no se había percatado que Rick ya no estaba con ellos."_

"− _¡No lo puedo creer, Rick y Lisa, desde cuando ese par andan o son tan amiguitos". − Decía Roy que no alcanzaba a comprender porque los acérrimos rivales ahora estaban juntos._

" − _Eso es fácil comandante, durante nuestra prisión en la nave de Bretai ese par se la pasaron hablando y besando, según ellos que porque así lograríamos salir de aquella prisión, pero la realidad es que ambos se aman el uno al otro, solo que son muy tercos y necios y no lo aceptan.− Comentó un Max al borde de la risa al igual que los demás._

− Después de eso Rick, Lisa, ustedes nos dijeron que se amaban y que querían estar juntos de por vida, a ambos los llevamos casi a rastras hacía la capilla y pues viéndolos tan enamorados no creímos que tuvieran ningún problema, eso si, el siempre previsor Roy Fokker te dio de regalo antes de dejarlos en la habitación de Lisa una cajita de condones para que se la pasaran a gusto.− Comentó un Roy al borde de la risa al igual que los demás porque la cara que traían Rick y Lisa era de esas para recordar de por vida.

Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes se la pasaron el resto del día asimilando el hecho de que ahora eran una pareja y que las libertades se habían terminado, decidieron que le dirían al Capitán Gloval y a la demás gente hasta el día siguiente, sin embargo su anuncio estaría ligado a la llegada de cierto personaje que Rick no conocía y que su boca floja haría que los problemas en lugar de atenuarse habrían de duplicarse.

Al día siguiente…

Apenas Lisa y Rick iban hacía con el Capitán Gloval cuando sonó la alarma de ataque, Rick se fue directamente a los hangares y Lisa al puente.

La batalla estaba siendo bastante ruda, muchas bajas, afortunadamente para el corazón de Lisa, Rick Hunter era un extraordinario piloto, sin embargo siempre le disgustó lo temerario que era, en una de esas no pudo aguantar más y soltó todo el veneno que traía adentro…

− Comandante Hunter, que crees que estás haciendo, deja de hacer tonterías y enfócate en la batalla. − Ladró una Lisa ante el asombro de su padre que estaba haciendo su entrada al puente, el era un Almirante y estar en batalla era algo que no se perdería por nada del mundo.

− Comandante Hayes, la que debería de dejar de hacer tonterías es usted, que no se da cuenta que la batalla está del nabo, además yo se lo que hago, no interfieras.− Comentó un Rick bastante desesperado, la batalla no daba indicios de terminar pronto.

− ¡Claro que interfiero!, no voy a permitir que pierdas la vida ahora que ya tenemos algo en común.− Le dijo una molesta Lisa a Rick.

Con esta conversación el Almirante Hayes estaba que echaba vapor de su cabeza, que estaba pasando y porque parecía que nadie sabia lo que esos dos se traían entre manos, el Capitán Gloval tampoco sabía ni que onda con ese par, claro que verlos discutir era algo que le quitaba tensión al ambiente.

La batalla terminó rápido y Rick y los demás escuadrones regresaban al SDF-1, claro que antes de que aterrizara, a Rick se le olvidó poner el canal privado y todos en el puente, además de los demás pilotos, escucharon una conversación un poco insana y que causó daños colaterales en la persona de Donald Hayes…

− Pues deberías empezarme a respetarme más y confiar más en mi "Señora Hunter".− Decía un Rick ante el asombro de todos.

− Es "Señora Hayes-Hunter", que no se te olvide mi boquiflojo esposo.− Le contestó Lisa hecha una furia.

− Eso no fue lo que dijiste esta mañana, que ya no te acuerdas que antes de que sonara el despertador tu y yo nos estábamos amando, y entre tus jadeos y suspiros no dijiste que eras "La Señora Hunter". − Se la regresó Rick, no iba a permitir que hasta en su vida de civil Lisa fuera la que mandara.

− Cuando una esta en un delirio de placer, tiende a decir cosas incoherentes, además cuando te estaba haciendo el sexo oral, no te quejaste, y dijiste que yo estaba para cosas grandes y que debería conservar mi apellido.− Decía una Lisa con la cara ardiendo del coraje.

Todos en el puente no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban, el Almirante Hayes estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol, por su parte el Capitán Gloval estaba que no se aguantaba la risa, ese par sin duda era genial y sus discusiones también, no alcazaba a comprender que aquello haría que cierto almirante fuera a meter su cuchara.

Lo que Rick y Lisa no sabían es que los zentraedi también estaban escuchando las conversaciones y un Bretai y un Exedore no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban…

− ¡CALMATE YA!, cuando te enojas te ves mal y hasta se te deforma tu rostro como el "zonzo" ese del Exedore. − Ladró Rick, lo que no sabía es que en la nave de Bretai todos empezaron a hacerle burla a Exedore, que si enano mal deforme, que si esto que si lo otro, Exedore no sabía como zafarse de la burla de sus compañeros.

− ¡HA SI!, Pues tu con tu arrogancia eres más "mamilas" que la copia barata del capitán Telescopio ese tal Bretai. − Ladró Lisa en una pose de diva que si la hubieran grabado hubiera ganado un oscar.

La nave de Bretai explotó en risas, aquello era muy irreal, los guerreros zentraedi a pesar de que no estaban diseñados para reír estaban tirados de la risa en el piso, Bretai y Exedore no hallaban en donde esconderse.

− Pues tu no te quedas atrás, mira que si te lo propones puedes llegar a ser tan "malaleche" como ese ojetee del Khayron.− Dijo Rick defendiéndose, porque el no se consideraba un "mamila".

Claro está que con esto Khayron estallo en furia y sus sub-alternos no tuvieron de otra que retirarse de su presencia.

− Pues mira quien habla, si cuando se te pone te pones más arrogante que la piruja esa de la Azonia, o qué ya se te olvidó que en la mañana te encontré cantando esa canción de los polivoces del personaje Gordolfo Gelatino.

− No se de que me hablas.− Contestó un Rick haciéndose el desentendido.

− No te hagas que la virgen te habla, bien sabes que la estabas cantando esa que decía lo que me acuerdo, "_Cuando era niño yo tuve una sorpresa, al descubrir que en mi todo era belleza, no me resigno a que toda mi hermosura, dentro de un tiempo se vaya a la basura, Soy tan hermoso ya lo se, soy primoroso yo lo se, soy vigoroso, bello, lindo y soy gracioso, soy exquisito, soy tan bonito y soy muy fino soy Rick Hunter un amado pilotito"_. − Cantaba una Lisa con un sarcasmo en su voz que pocas veces la neta.

− Pues tu no te quedas atrás, derepente se te metió el espíritu de la Alejandra Guzmán, mientras te bañabas estabas cantando "Eternamente bella", "La Plaga" y una de Paquita la del Barrio, como era, ah sí, "Atáscate ahora que hay lodo". − Le regresó con el mismo sarcasmo Rick la burla a Lisa.

Así continuaron unos minutos más, las ofensas estaban al por mayor, Roy, Claudia, Ben y Max no hacían más que sonreír, esos pleitos indicaban que las cosas iban por buen camino, pero no pudieron aguantarse más la risa con lo que siguió…

− ¡BAJALE AL DRAMA!, Debes de saber que por los siglos de los siglos, somos los hombres los que mandamos y ustedes las mujeres están para obedecer. − Dijo un rick para sorpresa de todos, el Comandante Hunter tenía unos rasgos machistas que solamente Roy podía entender, lógico después de que el fue su maestro.

− ¡HASTA CREES!, si no le hacia caso a mi Padre menos a ti, así que guarda silencio o te mando al calabozo.− Rugió con todas sus fuerzas Lisa.

− ¡SI COMO NO!, apenas me encierren y vas a exigir que te den la visita conyugal por adelantado.− Le respondió Rick.

Aquello fue suficiente para que el Almirante Donald Hayes lanzara su grito más potente y asustara a todos…

− ¡YA CALLENSE LOS DOS, ES UNA ORDEN!, y al próximo que hable se las verá conmigo, ¡ESPERO Y QUE ME OBEDEZCAN! − Rugió con todas sus fuerzas Donald Hayes.

Lisa se quedó como petrificada, apenas y se giró sobre sus talones y vio la figura imponente de su Padre, un terror le invadió su mente y comenzó a llorar, fue cuando la gran boca de Rick volvió a emitir sonido al ver a su esposa llorando…

− Y a usted quien lo metió en la conversación, que derecho tiene de meterse donde no le llaman, PINGÜINO ESTIRADO.− Le dijo Rick con toda su furia.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en el puente y entre todos los pilotos, definitivamente el Comandante Hunter no sabía quien era ese extraño personaje, la única que le pidió con la mirada que cesara ese ataque fue Lisa al mandarle una mirada suplicante de que cerrara la boca.

− ¿Cómo se atreve a faltarme el respeto, que no sabe quien soy? − Decía un Donald Hayes bastante indignado, pingüino estirado, no cabía duda que las nuevas generaciones nomás no sabían obedecer.

− Pues lo mismo le digo, usted sabe quien soy yo, pues por supuesto que no, así que mejor cayese y váyase por donde vino.− Le respondió Rick a quien hasta ese momento desconocía que era su suegro.

− Rick cállate por favor, te lo suplico. − Le decía Lisa con lágrimas en sus ojos al percatarse que todo mundo estaba escuchando esa conversación.

− Hágale caso a mi hija Rick, si sabe lo que le conviene.− Le dijo un Donald Hayes que había transformado su mirada en una que podría asesinar a miles.

− ¡Su hija!− Un fuerte "GULP" se escuchó salir de la cabina del varitech de Hunter, si era cierto ese "pingüino estirado" no era otro sino el Almirante Donald Hayes, Rick Hunter era hombre muerto, y eso que todavía faltaba lo peor, como le explicarían al Almirante Hayes que su hija estaba casada con el.

− ¿Por qué los nervios Rick, que acaso piensas que te voy a matar muchacho? . − Le dijo un Donald Hayes en un tono que sonó como alguien preparado para matar a alguien.

Un ya resignado Hunter, que sabía que había abierto la boca de más hizo, se animó a decir algo que pensó sería bueno, pero en las tragedias solo se habla para decir tonterías y esa era una lección que más tarde aprendería Rick de mala manera.

− Pues, la verdad no, y se lo digo porque a mi esposa la haría viuda después de un día y medio de casados.− Dijo un resignado Rick, que había puesto su suerte en esas palabras.

− ¡ESPOSA!− Dijeron todos en el puente además de los pilotos con excepción de Roy, Claudia, Ben, Max y la propia Lisa.

− Y quién diablos sería tan estupida como para casarse con un loco como usted Rick, no creo que alguien en este universo se pueda enamorar de usted.− Le dijo de la manera más cruel que podía el Almirante Hayes.

− Me tengo que bajar de mi varitech, y la persona que se casó conmigo no es estupida, es una mujer maravillosa, muy hermosa y que además será la madre de mis hijos, a pesar que se que mi suegro se va a negar porque todavía no lo sabe, pero ni hablar, si quiero ser feliz he de vencer a mi suegro también.− Le dijo un Rick sin revelar quien era su esposa.

− ¿Dónde esta el hangar?, ese Rick me va a escuchar.− Amenazó Donald Hayes al momento en que le indicó a Gloval que lo acompañara, detrás de ellos iba una aterrorizada Lisa que sabía que las cosas se pondrían bastante mal.

Una vez en los hangares y que todos le indicaron en donde se encontraba Rick Hunter, Donald Hayes se fue con paso decidido a enfrentarlo, Rick en ese momento se había cambiado y estaba vestido con su uniforme.

Ambos se encontraron frente a frente, la figura de Donal Hayes imponía, era más o menos de la altura de Roy, por lo que Rick se veía chaparro a comparación de el.

− Ja, miren que tenemos aquí, un chaparro queriendo hacerle guerra a un Almirante, escúcheme bien Rick Hunter, no se quien sea su esposa pero pobrecita, tener a un piloto de combate a su lado, la pobre infeliz no sabe ni a quien tiene por esposo, y el Padre de ella ha de ser un completo estupido para no saber que su hija se casó con una piloto de combate, a todo esto, ¿Quién es la pobre desafortunada?, respóndame Hunter antes de que las cosas estén peor.− Le preguntó un confiado Donald Hayes, que estaba disfrutando el momento riéndose cínicamente.

Rick miró a Lisa como buscando una salida y ella con su mirada le indicó que debía de soltar la sopa de una buena vez.

Rick tomó valor antes de sacar el aire de sus pulmones y comenzar una nueva batalla, ahora si, una batalla sin cuartel.

El Almirante Hayes se desmayó de la impresión, cuando escuchó el nombre de la esposa de Rick Hunter… ELIZABETH HAYES…

Continuará…

No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo en el que Donald Hayes y Rick Hunter se harán la vida imposible uno al otro, Lisa Hayes queda en medio de dos fuegos, una batalla sin cuartel y cada uno haciendo diabluras al otro harán que la flota zentraedi se aleje durante un tiempo, era preferible mantenerse a distancia a lo que ese par se proponían a hacer.


	3. Guerra sin cuartel

Capítulo 3.- Guerra sin cuartel.

Debido a que el Almirante Hayes nomás no daba signos de despertar, Rick y Lisa se fueron a instalarse definitivamente en el cuarto de Lisa, ya que era más grande.

El Capitán Gloval los reprendió severamente, no por el hecho que hayan logrado desmayar al Almirante Hayes, que de hecho le daba tranquilidad al puente no contar con su presencia, sino por el hecho de no haberle informado previamente a él que estaban casados.

Rick y Lisa estaban en la cama perdidos en sus pensamientos, estaban abrazados y así lograron quedarse dormidos.

Lisa Hayes por ahí de las cuatro de la mañana sintió ganas de ir al baño, así que para no despertar a su, bueno, todavía no sabía que expresión usar para su esposo, no sabía si era, adorable, cariñoso, amado, no sabía de momento, porque presentía que la guerra de los zentraedi, no era nada en comparación con lo que se venía en la guerra Hayes vs Hunter.

Sin prender el foco lentamente se bajó sus calzones y se subió su bata y se sentó para hacer sus necesidades, sin embargo de pronto sintió algo como medio chicloso que se le adhirió a su trasero y sus muslos.

Un suspiro de frustración salió de su boca, en cuanto prendió la luz se encontró con una tasa del baño toda "miada", los colores rojo empezaron a rodear su cara mientras emitió un sonido que se escucho en todo el pasillo y que todos por temor a la Comandante Hayes prefirieron hacer como que no escucharon, ese sonido fue el despertar amargo del responsable de aquella acción, simplemente Lisa Hayes lanzó el grito más fuerte que alguna vez se haya escuchado en el SDF-1… ¡RICK HUNTER!

A la mañana siguiente…

De nuevo los zentraedi volvieron a lanzar otro ataque, nuevamente las reprimendas y quejas, entre los recién casados, volvieron a ser escuchadas por todo mundo, ahora estaban peor que el día anterior…

− SI, que me puedo esperar, pedirle responsabilidad a alguien que ni siquiera es capaz de subir la tasa del baño cuando va a hacer sus necesidades, es pedirle agua al desierto.− Comentó una Lisa Hayes que estaba con una mirada desafiante hacía su esposo y hablando con un sarcasmo digno de una obra de teatro.

− Y tú vendes piñas, mira que no te quedas atrás, bonito espectáculo cuando te encuentras para bañarte con las bragas de tu esposa colgadas del tubo de la regadera. − Se la regresó Rick ante el asombro de todos los que estaban escuchando la conversación y que no dejaban de reírse, previamente todos se pusieron de acuerdo en no decir nada, esas peleas eran un relax muy bueno.

− Y tú crees que es padre tener que quitarle los pelos al jabón cada vez que te vas a bañar.− Resolvió con dignidad la Comandante Hayes, no se iba a dejar amedrentar por su esposo.

− ¿Y cómo sabes que son mis pelos y no los tuyos, porque del negro al castaño no hay mucha diferencia?− Soltó sin decir agua va Rick.

− ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SON TUYOS!, yo no se que tanto se limpian el cuerpo que dejan el jabón todo lleno de pelos.− Le dijo Lisa a Rick y se hizo la ofendida.

− Yo no se que más da, pelos más, pelos menos, finalmente en ricos y pobres, es el mismo sexo y los mismos olores.− Fue lo que dijo Rick y fue cuando una carcajada general se escuchó en el puente y entre los pilotos.

Aquello fue la pauta para que el Capitán Gloval diera por terminada la sesión de terapia de ese día.

Después de bañarse Rick y Lisa, todavía sin hablarse se dirigieron hacía el hospital, para ver como seguía el Almirante Hayes o como iba pensando Hunter, "_En como deshacerme de el_".

Cuando ambos entraron al cuarto lo que presenciaron los dejó helados, el Almirante Hayes estaba dormido de lado acurrucado a su almohada, y entre sus sueños solo se escuchaba "Rick Hunter va a conocer lo que es amar a Dios en tierra de indios" y seguido de eso lanzó una carcajada diabólica, aquello sería el inicio de la guerra.

Rick y Lisa se fueron a su dormitorio, el Almirante Hayes fue dado de alta y fue instalado en la antigua habitación de Rick, lo que siguió fue algo que no se recomienda para nadie…

− Rick, para que quieres ese cable de acero que tienes en aquella esquina detrás de la mesita.− Preguntó Lisa al ver tan singular objeto en su habitación.

− Lo traje de recuerdo mi amor, lo que pasa es que la litera en donde dormía se cuarteo de en medio y como no había repuestos pues le puse ese cable para que aguantara mi peso, lo quité porque no creo que nadie se vaya a tirar un clavado sin revisar previamente esa parte de la cama, además solo un menso se aventaría sin decir agua va.− Decía un Rick despreocupado, finalmente sería problema del que ocupara su antigua habitación de arreglar ese desperfecto.

El Almirante Hayes después de una reunión con el Capitán Gloval y demás personal de alto rango regresó a su habitación temporal bastante cansado y lo único que quería era tirarse un clavado en la cama para descansar, ya que al día siguiente tendría que empezar a ver como deshacerse de Rick Hunter.

Efectivamente, Donald Hayes apenas y llegó a su cuarto se quitó el uniforme y se puso sus pijamas para dormir, vio la litera y se dispuso a subirla y aventarse su "clavado", nunca nadie le dijo que ese cuarto perteneció a su "yerno incomodo".

Acto seguido solo se dejó caer de espaldas en la litera y esta se venció, el Almirante cayó con todo su peso en el escritorio de abajo y aquel escándalo despertó a Max que era su vecino, rápidamente llegaron los paramédicos y ahí va de regreso el Almirante al hospital.

Rick y Lisa fueron avisados de inmediato y fueron a visitar al Almirante Hayes.

El Almirante los recibió con la cabeza vendada y el tórax vendado también.

− ¡Padre que te pasó!− Decía Lisa un tanto preocupada por la forma en que estaba su Padre.

− Nada hija, no se que ocurrió pero la litera se vino abajo cuando me aventé a recostarme.− Comentaba un fastidiado Donald Hayes.

Rick Hunter solo sonreía, no pensaba que hubiera alguien tan bruto como para no revisar el lugar antes de irse a dormir, sin embargo la sonrisa de Rick rápidamente se borró al ver la mirada que le lanzó su esposa.

Donald Hayes y Rick Hunter no se dirigían la palabra, un saludo militar fue a lo más que llegaron, Lisa hayes estaba incomoda con todo aquello, por un lado estaba su Padre y por el otro el amor de su vida, no sabía que hacer ante lo que pudiera pasar.

Al día siguiente fue día libre para todos, Donald Hayes en su reconstruido mueble para dormir y usando la computadora de la misma, empezó a teclear el "PLAN ESTRATEGICO PARA DESAPARECER A RICK HUNTER", que después de mucho pensar y las mil y un formas de torturar a Rick sólo terminó en dos simples reglas: Regla número uno: Desaparecer a Rick Hunter a como de lugar y Regla número dos: Nunca olvidar la regla número uno.

Por su parte Rick no sabía que hacer, afortunadamente Roy, Max y Ben estaban con el en una cafetería del centro de la ciudad, aprovechando que fue tarde de "chicas".

− No te preocupes hermano, el Almirante no te puede hacer nada, no hay motivo para que tengas miedo.− Le decía Roy tratando de tranquilizar a Rick que era un manojo de nervios.

− Además deberías de estar contento, mañana por la noche los vamos a festejar a ti y a Lisa todos los que los queremos.− Le dijo Max.

En la pizarra del hangar fue puesto un anuncio que decía así…

"GRAN FIESTA EN EL BAR LA PANTERA, USTEDES SABEN CUAL PANTERA, PARA CONMEMORAR LA UNION EN MATRIMONIO DE RICHARD HUNTER Y ELIZABETH HAYES, ENTRADA LIBRE".

El teniente Zander, obediente siempre a las órdenes del Almirante Hayes, rápidamente le informó a Donald Hayes de los planes de la fiesta, al día siguiente sabrían esos pilotos lo que era la furia del Almirante Donald Hayes.

Al día siguiente…

No hubo actividad por parte de los zentraedi, al menos eso era lo que todos suponían, los zentraedi introdujeron a la nave una mosca en la cual traía un radiotransmisor de video, sabían que el Almirante de la RDF estaba abordo y querían saber paso a paso las estrategias para estar prevenidos y poder capturar definitivamente el SDF-1, sin embargo al llegar la noche cosas extrañas sucedieron y más de uno se preguntó que si eso era algo normal, esto fue lo que sucedió aquella fatídica noche en que los zentraedi decidieron retirarse de momento.

El Almirante Hayes en compañía del Capitán Gloval, del Teniente Zander y del Coronel Maistroff, se dirigía al bar "La Pantera", sin embargo resulta que había dos bares uno enfrente del otro, uno era "La Pantera Negra" y el otro "La Pantera Dorada", lógicamente por la mente del Almirante seleccionó la "Pantera Dorada", en su mente pasaban las siguientes palabras…

"_Si es una pantera dorada, significa que es un lugar decente y que es propio para organizar fiestas, la pantera negra ha de ser algún bar de mala muerte, no creo que Lisa fuera a aceptar ir a un lugar como ese"._

Mientras tanto en el bar de mala muerte según el Almirante Hayes, esto es lo que sucedía…

− Miren lo felices que se ven Rick y Lisa, la verdad el matrimonio les esta sentando bien.− Comentaba en la mesa Roy Fokker quien abrazaba a Claudia y se dirigía a los demás.

− Es cierto, además se ven muy bien uno al lado del otro, y no podemos olvidar que desde que están juntos todos hemos disfrutado más nuestro trabajo.− Comentó una Vanessa muy sonrojada por el alcohol que traía encima.

Todos explotaron en risas al escuchar el último comentario, no había nadie de los pilotos que no disfrutara ver pelear a "Los Hunter".

La fiesta seguía y la gente se divertía de lo lindo, todo eran risas y así transcurrieron las cuatro horas que traían planeadas estar ahí, Rick y Lisa más enamorados que nunca y prometiéndose el uno al otro estar en la buenas, en las malas y en las peores, se fueron rumbo a su habitación e hicieron el amor como locos durante buena parte de la noche, sin embargo al salir varias ambulancias estaban en el lugar y lo que alguna vez fue el bar "La Pantera Dorada" estaba reducida a solo escombros, Rick y Lisa no le dieron importancia y continuaron con su camino.

Solo le quedaba una duda a Lisa, y ese era el motivo por el que la fiesta no fue perfecta…¿Por qué no fue mi Padre?...

Unas horas antes, en el bar "La Pantera Dorada"…

− Capitán Gloval y Coronel Maistroff, ustedes van a ser testigos de lo que hacen sus supuestos pilotos y la gente del puente en cuanto ustedes se descuidan, pero no se preocupen, si hay un culpable aquí es Richard Hunter.− Decía un Almirante Hayes bastante seguro sin saber que el destino le iba a cobrar caro su intento de "Asesinar a Rick Hunter".

Apenas llegaron a la puerta y fueron recibidos por un extraño personaje vestido de motociclista, con chamarra de cuero, pantalón de cuero y sin camisa, con unos lentes obscuros y una gorra de cuero, todos en color negro con un bigote de dimensiones considerables, en ese momento nuestro amigo tenía un palillo de dientes en su boca y les indicó que pasarán no sin antes darse un agarrón a sus bigotes y sonreír.

Apenas entraron y fueron directamente a la barra, no conocían a nadie, aquello era demasiado raro, unos vestidos de vaqueros, otros de policías, otros de militares pero no reconocían a nadie, otros iban vestidos de trabajadores de la construcción, etc.

En ese momento comenzó a bajar una esfera encima de ellos, se acercaron cuatro sujetos con ellos y los tomaron de la mano sin pedir permiso, en ese momento comenzó a tocarse "El Bimbo" y los hicieron bailar, así siguieron varias piezas más.

El Almirante, El Capitán, El Coronel y el Teniente definitivamente no sabían a donde se habían metido, en la nave de Bretai no daban crédito a lo que veían, como los zentraedis eran muy dados a ser afectados por lo que veían en los micronianos, empezaron a bailar y a imitarlos, en la nave de Azonia ese espectáculo estaba siendo grabado, la expresión de Bretai, Exedore y Khayron definitivamente estaba de fotografía, de pronto en "La Pantera Dorada" empezaron a tocar "YMCA" y todos se empezaron a revolver los unos con los otros, comenzaron a pasar estolas rosas y color violeta, a todos los que conformaban el alto mando del SDF-1 les dieron sus buenos "agarrones" y uno que otro les lanzaba piropos de que si "papacito" o "a que hora sales por el pan y la leche", es más al Capitán Gloval uno le dijo que "me gustaría ser basura para que me recogieras todos los días".

Aquel espectáculo comenzó a afectar de más las huestes de Bretai, de un momento a otro Exedore lo sacó de su "asombro" y le dijo…

− Lord Bretai, los soldados le exigen que para seguir a su mando, les permitamos pintar sus naves de color rosa y violeta, porque si se niega abrirán fuego contra nosotros.− Le comentó un Exedore bastante angustiado.

Como era de esperarse Bretai se negó y buena parte de su ejército desertó y se fueron con rumbo desconocido, Exedore le comentó que lo mejor era irse y volar la maldita mosca y pedir refuerzos, Bretai aceptó y todos se alejaron varias galaxias de ahí, en su pensamiento los zentraedis que no fueron afectados por el "efecto mariposa" como lo describió Exedore, y no porque haya estudiado mucho, sino por que escuchó con la cámara espía que alguien mencionó ese nombre.

Lo que no sabía Exedore es que no escuchó bien, el que dijo ese comentario dijo "Ese es un mariposón".

Los zentraedis se fueron para no volver en un rato, sin embargo la mentada mosca estaba en el techo en la viga principal y como dice la canción "Todo se derrumbó".

El Alto mando del SDF-1 afortunadamente pudo escabullirse unos segundos antes de la destrucción de "La Pantera Dorada", sin embargo se fueron corriendo de ahí, no querían ser vistos por nadie y fueron y se encerraron en sus habitaciones hasta el día siguiente.

Al día siguiente…

Harto ya de tanta mala suerte, y culpando a Rick Hunter por ello, el Almirante Hayes decidió de una vez por todas ponerle fin a la vida matrimonial de su hija y su "yerno incomodo".

Decidió vengarse de Rick Hunter de una vez por todas, lo primero que hizo fue ponerle pegamento al asiento de su varitech y terminado el patrullaje, ya que extrañamente los zentraedis se habían ido, Rick Hunter se levantó con todas sus fuerzas y se rompió el pantalón y lo peor es que no se dio cuenta, así se estuvo paseando por todos los hangares con destino a su habitación, todos se reían de el al pasar y no entendía porque.

Al darse cuenta de la situación cuando pasó por un conducto de aire subterraneo, Rick sabía de quien venía esa broma, sin embargo no tenía pruebas con que comprobarlo, se lo contó a Lisa que estaba en el piso llorando de la risa, le dijo que era un exhibicionista, y que "eso" era propiedad exclusiva de ella.

Rick Hunter no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, inmediatamente fue y se cambió, tenía que hacer sufrir a su "suegro" y el destino le dio lo que necesitaba, en una mesa en la cafetería estaba el Almirante Hayes con el Capitán Gloval hablando de muchas cosas, fue "secreto militar" lo ocurrido en "La Pantera Dorada", se dirigió Rick a la cocina y preguntó al chef que cual era el platillo que había pedido el Almirante Hayes, ya que tenía ordenes expresas del Almirantazgo "velar por su seguridad".

El Chef le dijo cual era el platillo, y sin que nadie lo viera "vació" entre la comida, una pastilla laxante que previamente había molido.

El efecto de esa pastilla causó estragos en el Almirante Hayes, se la pasó toda la noche yendo al baño, no pudo conciliar el sueño, algo raro había pasado con la comida que le había caído mal, al día siguiente el chef le contó lo que le dijo Hunter y el Almirante simplemente asintió, una maquiavélica idea pasó por su mente, desgraciadamente la pobre Lisa iba a padecer también.

Al día siguiente en la comida que Los "Hunters" iban a tener después de sus actividades del día en la cafetería de la milicia, el Almirante Hayes le sugirió al Chef que pusiera muchas calabazas, cebollas y frijoles a la comida de Rick Hunter.

Como todos sabemos la combinación que le dieron a Rick causa estragos hasta en el más sano del estomago, efectivamente esa noche alguien no iba a poder dormir…

Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes estaban de lo más cómodos, habían tenido su "sesión de amor", ambos estaban muy juntos y Lisa se quedó rápidamente dormida y después Rick, sin embargo la "combinación mortal" como después la llamaría Lisa comenzó a surtir efectos.

Lisa Hayes era una mujer muy friolenta, por lo que acostumbraba dormirse tapada completamente, sin embargo un extraño olor comenzó a llegar a su nariz y se levantó de inmediato.

− ¡RICK HUNTER!, eres un atascado.− Le gritó Lisa a su esposo quien se levantó de inmediato.

− ¿ Y ahora que tienes?− Trató de mantenerse calmado Rick, ya se empezaba a acostumbrar al genio que tenía Lisa.

− ¿Qué tengo?, y todavía lo preguntas, que "pedorro" eres. − Decía una Lisa completamente enojada, el cuarto empezaba a apestar bastante feo.

− ¿Por qué me dices "pedorro"? − Decía un Rick indignado, sin embargo un gas más poderoso que el anterior emergió de su ser y para acabarla olía peor que el anterior, si hasta el mismo le hacía con la mano para tratar de "ahuyentar" aquel fétido olor.

Lisa y Rick se mantuvieron en "vela" toda la noche, definitivamente la "combinación mortal" fue demasiado, no pasaban ni dos minutos cuando de nuevo otro gas más potente que el anterior surgía de Rick.

Al día siguiente…

Un sonriente Almirante Donald Hayes había invitado a Rick y a Lisa a desayunar, claro que la cara de ambos daba terror, unas ojeras terribles y un bostezo continuo fue el marco de aquella plática.

El Almitante estaba logrando su objetivo, en un momento que Rick se fue al baño, comenzó a "meter cizaña" en la mente de su hija, Donald Hayes sabía que ella amaba a Rick Hunter y que ya no era una niña como para alejarlo de el, empezó a chantajearla con lo siguiente…

− Realmente estoy muy decepcionado de ti, pensé que serías más inteligente y que por lo menos te hubieras casado con Gloval, el Capitán de la nave.− Le dijo Donald hayes en su pose de decepción mejor actuada que jamás había utilizado.

− ¡ESTAS LOCO! , como me iba yo a casar con el Capitán Gloval, es un hombre al que aprecio y respeto, y el me trata como si fuera su hija, y ya deja de estar molestando a Rick, ya me hartaron los dos.− Decía una molesta Lisa.

− Solo quiero lo mejor para ti, no vas a ser feliz con ese hombre y yo no acepto tu matrimonio ni lo acepto a el, tienes veinticuatro horas para abandonarlo o yo no te vuelvo a dirigir la palabra.− Le dijo en firme Donald Hayes a su hija.

− ¿Por qué me pides eso?, ¿Por qué no me dejas ser feliz al lado de quien amo? − Decía Lisa con lágrimas en sus ojos.

− Porque es lo mejor, en veinticuatro horas nos marchamos a la tierra y quiero que me acompañes, dejarás de ser la Primer Oficial del SDF-1, este es un ambiente muy insano para la hija del Almirante Hayes.− Le dio la orden Donald Hayes a su hija sin percatarse que Rick Hunter estaba llegando detrás de el y escuchó todo.

− ¡SOBRE MI CADAVER!, Lisa se queda conmigo y con su puesto, y si usted se quiere regresar a la tierra, HAGALO SOLO, no permitiré que nadie me robe al amor de mi vida, y no me interesa que usted SEA EL ALMIRANTE, quedó claro, VIEJO LOCO.− ladró Rick con todas sus fuerzas, la cafetería se llenó de un silencio absoluto.

Donald Hayes se puso de pie y ambos se miraron frente a frente, Lisa derramaba lágrimas en sus ojos, los dos hombres más importantes de su vida ahora estaban en un duelo que no dejaría nada bueno a nadie.

− ¿Se atreve acaso a retar mi autoridad Hunter? − Le dijo el Almirante Hayes en una mirada de odio hacía Rick.

− ¡Claro que si!, Lisa es mi presente y mi futuro, y quien está demás aquí es usted, por eso somos "casados" o sea, casa de dos, quedó claro "suegro".− Le dijo en un tono que empezó con molestia y terminó en sarcasmo.

− Muy bien Hunter, usted lo pidió, mañana a las 0900 horas nos vemos en el hangar, nos vamos a enfrentar en un vuelo simulado, si usted gana haré las pases con usted y los dejaré de molestar, pero si yo gano, Lisa se viene conmigo al día siguiente y usted le va a firmar el divorcio, es un juego simple, son cuatro contra cuatro, usted y tres pilotos más contra cuatro pilotos que yo escoja, es más como se que voy a ganar puede usted escoger a quien guste Hunter, no creo que haya suficientes pilotos que quieran ayudarlo en contra del Almirante Hayes.− Le dijo un Donald Hayes con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro.

− Trato hecho, "Suegro".− Le dijo Rick al momento en que se estrechaban la mano y "mentalmente" ambos se mentaban la madre y se deseaban lo peor.

Como era de esperarse, antes de que el Almirante Hayes fuera a pedir recomendaciones de pilotos al capitán Gloval y a Maistroff, Max, Roy y Ben se apuntaron, Lisa Hayes iba a coordinar la estrategia y Claudia estaba en apoyo de ella, no había piloto que Lisa ni Roy no hubiera visto volar, así que les entregó un listado con las debilidades y fortalezas de cada uno de los pilotos, así se preparó el equipo de Rick.

Al día siguiente…

La batalla fue transmitida a todos los habitantes dentro del SDF-1, el equipo del Almirante Hayes no vio ni que tren les pasó por encima, fue una humillación terrible, en un acto de furia el Almirante Hayes estrelló su mano derecha contra un muro y se quebró la muñeca.

El Almirante Hayes tuvo que reconocer que había perdido, Rick Hunter había ganado limpiamente la batalla y la guerra.

Ese día el Almirante y Rick estuvieron caminando por largo rato a través de la ciudad, estuvieron diciéndose hasta de que se iban a morir, el Almirante la frustración que tenía era que Rick lo hubiera derrotado, había subestimado al muchacho.

Decidieron entrar a un bar normal, obviamente el Almirante no iba a comentar lo sucedido unos días atrás, sin embargo estaban tomándose una cerveza cada uno cuando de pronto uno que estaba borracho, los empezó a insultar y se liaron todos a golpes, todos terminaron en la cárcel y le tocó a Lisa ir a sacarlos, claro que a ambos los sentó en la cama de su habitación mientras ella se paseaba de un lado a otro con una mirada que podía matar a millones en segundos…

− No puedo creer que se comporten como niños chiquitos, de todo hacen pleito, no pueden hacer las pases y definitivamente ustedes se odian, ya me hartaron, lo OYERON.− Gritó con mucho sentimiento Lisa hacía su Padre y Rick.

− No me dejan otra opción, o se contentan o se van mucho a la fregada los dos, para que se contenten no hay mejor castigo que estén "JUNTOS", por lo tanto durante una semana dormirán en la antigua habitación de Rick y para ambos soy la "COMANDANTE HAYES", nada de que hija, amor, no va a haber sexo Rick, nada, o aprenden a respetarse ambos y veo un cambio positivo, o, primero Rick, me divorcio de ti y en cuanto a ti Padre, solicitaré al GTU que te nombren persona non grata en el SDF-1, estamos de acuerdo, UNA SEMANA, y si para entonces no veo cambios me veré obligada a hacer lo que les dije, retírense de mi vista y los ESTARE OBSERVANDO.− Rugió con todas sus Lisa Hayes.

Donald Hayes y Rick Hunter se fueron con la cabeza hacía abajo todo el mini-trayecto, por dentro ambos se maldecían y le deseaban lo peor al otro, ni el mismo infierno se comparaba con aquello.

Esa noche tres personajes del SDF-1 no pudieron conciliar el sueño, Rick Hunter y Donald Hayes deseándose la peor de las muertes y en su recamara llorando una Lisa Hayes, no podía creer que cuando pensaba ser más feliz y que sus tragedias y días de soledad habían quedado en el pasado, su Padre y su esposo se empeñaban en hacerla infeliz, era muy dolorosa esa separación, ya que una semana alejada de Rick sabía le iba a doler mucho, pero era necesario hacerlo.

Así daba comienzo "LA SEMANA DEL TERROR", una semana en que las estrategias de guerra más antiguas y más sofisticadas serían reducidas a polvo, una serie de aventuras, diabluras y desastres se avecinaban en la vida de Rick Hunter y Donald Hayes.

Continuará…

Nota Autorial: Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, eso alientan a forzar la mente para tratar de hacer un trabajo que agrade a la mayoría, esta historia esta hecha con mucho cariño, como persona que trabajo llego estresado en las noches y esta historia al escribirla me ayuda a relajarme, espero y que a algunos de ustedes les haga pasar un buen rato, reírse 5 minutos no cuesta nada, para estar enojados tenemos el resto del día.


	4. La semana del terror

Capítulo 4.- Semana del Terror.

Día Uno…

Eran las cuatro de la mañana, Rick Hunter apenas y había dormido un par de horas, tenía el estomago revuelto, gracias a la persona que ahora ocupaba la litera, el en este momento podría estar entre los brazos de Lisa, pero no, parecía que la vida se empeñaba en hacerlo sufrir, ese miserable de Donald Hayes, su suegro, estaba empeñado en hacerlo sufrir a el, lo que no sabía el muy infeliz es que también le hacía daño a Lisa, si tan solo no fuera tan testarudo y terco, probablemente podrían entenderse.

Antes de volver a cerrar los ojos, la alarma de emergencia sonó, rápidamente Rick se vistió y se fue rumbo a los hangares, por su parte Donald Hayes se fue de inmediato al puente haber que sucedía.

Apenas el Almirante Hayes llegó, sus ojos al igual que los de todos en el puente no lograban comprender lo que sus ojos les mostraban.

Eran diez naves de combate zentraedi, pero no eran como las otras tradicionalmente verdes, ahora estaban pintadas de rosa y los pods y batteloids eran de colores fosforescentes.

Rápidamente todos los varitechs se pusieron en combate, la batalla no duró mucho y el SDF-1 con apuros logró salir vivo, sin embargo el daño estructural a la nave la hacía insostenible en el espacio, no había de otra, el Almirante Donald Hayes dio la orden de aterrizar en la tierra.

El Capitán Gloval le dijo que no era posible de momento, toda vez que las máquinas no estaban del todo bien, pero conociendo lo testarudo y terco del Almirante no le quedó de otra que apoyar la orden.

Efectivamente, apenas el SDF-1 tocó la atmósfera de la Tierra, los motores del lado derecho de la nave explotaron, el SDF-1 iba en picada frontal, los diferentes escuadrones no podían creer lo que estaba sucediendo, sin embargo alguien lanzó un grito que todos escucharon, fue un grito que dejó a todos en el puente y a los demás pilotos asombrados…

− PERO QUE ANIMALES, NO PUEDE SER QUE ALGUIEN HAYA TOMADO ESA DECISION, SOLAMENTE UN CABEZA HUECA SE LE OCURRIRIA HACER ESO.− Gritó con todas sus fuerzas el Comandante Hunter.

El SDF-1 continuó con su aterrizaje y se sumergieron en el mar muy próximos a una pequeña isla deshabitada, sin embargo con el impacto la pequeña isla comenzó a emerger y toda la tierra junto con la arena cayó encima de un SDF-1 que apenas y comenzaba a salir, como se han de imaginar, el daño estructural había ocasionado múltiples grietas y pronto el puente y el resto del SDF-1 estuvo completamente lleno de tierra y mugre.

Los varitechs tuvieron que quedarse en la superficie, encima del prometeus, ya que los hangares estaban llenos de lodo, los talleres de reparación estaban llenos de agua y el puente, pues como describirlo, estaba con treinta centímetros de lodo, todos los ojos se voltearon hacía dos personas, el Almirante Hayes y el Capitán Gloval, Lisa Hayes tenía su uniforme casi en su totalidad lleno de lodo, las conejitas del puente hacían lo imposible por quitarse el lodo de su cabello, Claudia se veía más morena, en fin, aquello fue un desastre, sin embargo las palabras que se escucharon a continuación calaron en lo más profundo de los corazones del Almirante Hayes y del Capitán Gloval…

− NO ES POSIBLE, ustedes dos son los dos más altos dirigentes de esta nave, si ya sabían que no se podía aterrizar en las condiciones actuales, PORQUE LO HICIERON, miren nada más el desastre que ocasionaron, si los zentraedi no atacan ahorita estamos acabados, serán mis superiores y lo que ustedes digan, pero, LARGUENSE DE AQUÍ Y NO VUELVAN POR EL RESTO DEL DIA, NOSOTROS NOS ENCARGAREMOS DE TODO.− Rugió con todas sus fuerzas Lisa Hayes, todos los pilotos varitech escucharon a la Comandante Hayes y se quedaron petrificados, con excepción de Rick Hunter que solo se limitaba a sonreír, el estaba ganando la guerra, sin embargo se le quitó la sonrisa de la cara al escuchar las siguientes palabras de Lisa Hayes…

− A todos los líderes de los escuadrones, presentarse de inmediato en la sala de consejo dentro de cinco minutos.− Les indicó Lisa a todos los líderes.

El Almirante Hayes y el capitán Gloval se retiraron del puente y se fueron a la ciudad, sabían que en ese momento lo mejor era estar fuera y despabilarse, sin embargo nada más pusieron un pie en la ciudad y fueron recibidos por unos furiosos civiles que sin decir agua va, se fueron contra ellos, les pusieron una golpiza a ambos que los dejaron inconscientes.

Mientras tanto en la sala de consejo…

Los líderes de los escuadrones, incluido Rick Hunter, estaban expectantes a las palabras de la Comandante Hayes, el verla con esa mirada y en esa facha era algo que no se daba todos los días, pero las siguientes palabras hicieron que todos mentalmente le recordaran a su madre tanto al Almirante Hayes como al Capitán Gloval…

− Como no hay suficientes técnicos disponibles porque están trabajando en la reparación de la estructura del SDF-1, todos los pilotos de los varitechs van a tener que ayudar con la limpieza tanto del área militar como de la ciudad dentro de la fortaleza, se formarán equipos de tres personas y todo se hará conforme a sorteo, aclaro de una vez que no necesariamente les van a tocar sus compañeros de escuadrón, el sorteo comienza en una hora, les sugiero que vayan a tomar ropa para mantenimiento, es todo caballeros, pueden retirarse.− Les dijo Lisa a todos los líderes de los escuadrones, antes de retirarse Rick y Lisa se miraron por unos instantes, fue una mirada de esas que dejan sentirle al otro que lo necesita, más sin embargo había prioridades que atender.

Rick al igual que Roy se fueron para ponerse sus uniformes de mantenimiento, que no eran más que overoles color café de manga larga, así se fueron al sorteo que se llevó a cabo en la superficie del prometeus.

Lisa Hayes al igual que todo el personal del puente también se pusieron sus uniformes, el Almirante Hayes y el capitán Gloval fueron llevados al hospital militar y fueron vendados y curados de sus heridas, como pudieron se presentaron al lugar, es lógico que todos les dedicaran unas miradas que mejor hicieron como que no las sintieron.

− Después de analizar como hacer el sorteo se llegó a la conclusión de que como hay ocho líderes de escuadrón se formarán ocho equipos, en total son noventa y seis pilotos, ocho líderes de escuadrón y ocho miembros del puente, que en total nos dan ciento doce personas, los cuales se dividirán en ocho equipos, los únicos que irán a sorteo serán las personas del puente, los demás trabajarán con sus propios escuadrones y también se sorteará la zona que les corresponda, el SDF-1 ha sido dividido en ocho tareas estratégicas y que sólo una, que es la tarea de residencia militar, es la más pesada, porque ahí habrán no solo de limpiar los edificios, sino también de limpiar la ropa, plancharla y acomodarla, empezamos el sorteo primero del personal del puente, se le solicita al Comandante Roy Fokker que saque la primer ficha con el primer nombre.− Les dijo una Lisa Hayes bastante seria.

El Comandante Fokker sacó la primer ficha y le tocó para su buena suerte el de Claudia Grant, así siguieron los siguientes, el escuadrón vermillon era el último, Rick Hunter se impacientó y estaba molesto, Lisa había salido seleccionada por otro escuadrón, faltaban solamente dos fichas y solo quedaban dos nombres, Donald Hayes y Henry Gloval, definitivamente el destino la traía contra Rick Hunter, al sacar la ficha le tocó su "suegro", solamente resopló y se resignó a que tenía que aguantar a su suegro.

Pero la mala suerte no quería irse, al seleccionar la tarea le tocó la de la residencia militar, todo enojado hizo el anuncio a sus colaboradores, en fin, ahí se fueron a la residencia a limpiar todo el mugrero.

Así se la pasaron durante doce horas seguidas sin descanso, con los varitech pintaron los edificios y limpiaron el jardín, Rick les encomendó a determinados sujetos el limpiar pisos, otros los baños y finalmente entre el y su suegro iban a lavar la ropa de todos, pero cuando hablamos de todos, es de hombres y mujeres, pero como el orgullo puede más que la razón, apenas y empezaban con las primeras cargas de las 100 lavadoras y ya se estaban peleando…

− Por su culpa viejo inepto estamos aquí.− Le dijo un frustrado Rick al ver que su suegro era un completo inútil en esas tareas.

− Me culpas a mí, después de que ustedes los supuestos pilotos estrellas no hicieron lo que les correspondía, no pudieron proteger bien la nave, si hubieran cumplido con su deber no estaríamos aquí.− Se la devolvió un encolerizado Donald Hayes.

Total que todo el rato entre que ponían la carga en las lavadoras y se pelearon, el par se les olvidó que la ropa de color se separa de la blanca, tan ocupados estaban el uno y el otro en ver como hacerse la vida imposible, que así como agarraban los bultos así los metían a las lavadoras, cuando por fin terminaron con todo simplemente fueron y los entregaron a sus respectivos dueños.

Así terminó el primer día de la semana del terror, pero sorpresas pasarían en el día dos…

Día Dos…

Un totalmente agotado Rick Hunter estaba entreabriendo sus ojos, unos fuertes golpes en la puerta despertaron al Comandante Hunter y al Almirante Hayes, rápidamente se vistieron con sus uniformes pero notaron que en lugar de blanco el de Rick traía azul y el del Almirante, Naranja, apenas se vieron y los ojos se le abrieron, si eso sucedió con su ropa no querían saber que pasó con la de los demás…

Abrieron la puerta lentamente, apenas y se abrió estaban todos los pilotos y personal del puente afuera, sus caras mostraban una furia que pocas veces se había visto, fue una voz muy peculiar de cierta primera oficial del SDF-1 que los sacó de su asombro…

− Son un par de inútiles, buenos para nada, nos han echado a perder, no solo nuestros uniformes, sino también nuestras ropas interiores, van a tener que reponernos la ropa interior y la casual a todos.− Les dijo una Lisa Hayes que traía una cara roja del coraje, todos empezaron a abuchearlos y a decirles hasta de que se iban a morir.

Las siguientes dieciocho horas, Rick Hunter y Donald Hayes estaban aguardando impacientes a un lado de la caja registradora de una tienda dentro del SDF-1, con los pilotos hombres no hubo problema, escogieron rápido y se solidarizaron con el Almirante y con el Comandante, solamente les pagaron a los pilotos y demás personal masculino la ropa interior y como todos fueron a comprar lo mismo, la tienda les otorgó un buen descuento por comprar al mayoreo, los hombres no les cobraron la ropa normal de vestir y la pagaron ellos, total a cualquiera le puede pasar, pero cuando fue el turno de las mujeres, que se pasaron todo el día en la tienda, al Almirante Hayes y al Comandante Hunter casi se les caía el pelo y les daba un infarto.

Todas las mujeres escogieron aprovechando que el Comandante Hunter y el Almirante Hayes no sabían ni cuanto les habían echado a perder, todas se fueron y escogieron cada una treinta calzones de distintos tipos, cincuenta brasieres, ropa para el cuarto, ropa para dormir, ropa para noche, pantalones de mezclilla, shorts para el cuarto y shorts para salir, blusas de vestir, blusas de noche, vestidos, conjuntos, faldas, total que las mujeres para no verse tan aprovechadas de la situación, lo único que pagaron fueron los perfumes y los accesorios para maquillarse, sin embargo aquello terminó con el 90% de los ahorros de Rick Hunter y Donald Hayes, en premio por ser tan buenos clientes la tienda les obsequió un par de trajes azul marino completos, que incluían todos los accesorios.

Regresaron a su habitación y se fueron a dormir, un día en el centro comercial había sido más agotador que enfrentar una batalla contra los zentraedis, sin embargo la mala vibra que se aventaban el uno al otro lejos de ayudar perjudicaba.

Afortunadamente el día había terminado, para Rick Hunter y Donald Hayes no había sido fácil, afortunadamente para ellos, el SDF-1 estaba ya totalmente reparado y el resto de la semana en teoría sería más sencillo.

Día Tres…

Eran apenas las ocho de la mañana, ni Rick Hunter ni Donald Hayes tenían nada que hacer, decidieron que por primera vez iban a ir a sentarse a un buen restaurante y a aclarar todas las cosas.

Pero el destino se interpuso, las Meltran fueron a atacar el SDF-1, Rick Hunter se fue con su escuadrón a hacerle frente al enemigo, Donald Hayes decidió no comandar esa batalla, estaba empezando a reconocer que lo suyo ya no eran las batallas, lo suyo era la estrategia y la siguiente semana tenía que volver a la base Alaska, si esos guerreros habían sobrevivido a tanto era por algo, estaba impasible al lado del Capitán Gloval, estaba orgulloso de cómo su hija comandaba a todos los pilotos, sin embargo una nave se lanzó directamente en contra del SDF-1, Lisa Hayes rápidamente utilizó el daidalus pero no se dio cuenta de que varios pilotos estaban en la trayectoria, la nave enemiga fue destruida y los proyectiles que sobraron le dieron de lleno al escuadrón vermillon, afortunadamente ninguno fue muerto o herido de gravedad.

Lisa Hayes fue enviada por el Capitán Gloval a su recamara, esta vez no le valió nada, apenas llegó a su cuarto y se puso a llorar.

Rick Hunter fue revisado y dado de alta unas horas después, esa noche se fueron el y el Almirante Donald Hayes a la feria que se estaba realizando, comieron unos hot-dogs y unas hamburguesas.

Se pusieron a jugar en algunos puestos, parecía que todo iba bien, sin embargo, se les ocurrió subirse a la montaña rusa, aquello sería una experiencia muy fuerte para el Almirante Hayes, después de varios pasos en que quedaron de cabeza, el Almirante Hayes vomitó su cena y baño a todos los pasajeros del juego y varios más que estaban abajo, afortunadamente Rick Hunter no alcanzó nada.

Pero nomás "tocaron tierra", todos los que fueron bañados en vomito les empezaron a lanzar globos de agua, paletas y todo lo que tuvieron a su alcance, comenzaron a correr por su vida, todo esto no pasó desapercibido por Lisa Hayes, que estaba muerta de la risa, aquello parecía pintaba bien, pero todavía faltaban cuatro días antes de que ella hiciera su veredicto, lo que no sabía Lisa Hayes es que Kim Young y Vanessa Leeds vieron todo el espectáculo y no estaban de acuerdo en lo que Lisa estaba haciendo.

Esa noche Kim y Vanessa mandaron citar a todas las mujeres militares del SDF-1, iban a apoyar al Almirante Hayes y al Comandante Hunter, esa noche se formó el T.U.C.L.H., que significa TODAS UNIDAS CONTRA LISA HAYES, si Lisa Hayes estaba enamorada de su esposo habría de demostrárselos a ellas sino como dijo alguna de ellas "Rick Hunter es demasiado para alguien como Lisa hayes".

Día 4…

Las meltran tenían como misión introducir como espía a Miriya Parino, lanzaron una ofensiva y una vez realizada su misión procedieron a retirarse, extrañamente Rick estaba muy callado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no le replicó ni se molestó con nada de lo que Lisa le decía, toda vez que el mismo se había comprometido a no causar problemas porque quería devuelta a Lisa en su vida, aquello le dio mala espina a Lisa y quiso averiguar porque, su respuesta vino cuando al poner los varitech en el prometeus se hizo un espectáculo pocas veces visto, habiendo terminado su turno, el T.U.C.L.H. se fue con pancartas bastantes alusivas a Rick Hunter y Donald Hayes, al Almirante se le levantó su ego bastante y Rick Hunter no sabía que hacer, las mentadas pancartas estaban siendo sostenidas por mujeres militares en bikinis blancos, las que estaban apoyando a Rick Hunter en la parte superior se pusieron "RICHARD" y en la parte inferior "HUNTER" y así pasó con Donald Hayes, Lisa Hayes estaba furiosa con eso, pero eso no era lo peor, tenían unas pancartas gigantes que decían lo siguiente y que cuando todos los pilotos vieron esas palabras solo atinaron a felicitar a Rick y que les presentará a alguna de las mujeres militares…

"Rick eres grande, no te sometas a Lisa Hayes".

"Rick mejor que vos solo Dios".

"Rick aunque no te cases conmigo, me basta con que me embaraces".

"Rick para Almirante".

"Rick, tus noches frías se terminan conmigo".

"Rick como me gustaría que me llevarás al espacio y me hicieras el amor en tu varitech".

"Rick, siempre estaré disponible para ti".

"Esos hermosos ojos azules los quiero para mis hijos".

Y las pancartas para Donald Hayes eran en sentido que le pusiera un alto a Lisa Hayes.

Todos en el puente no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo, así como tampoco en el GTU, aquello era una vergüenza y rápidamente enviaron un comunicado para que a la brevedad se presentaran el Almirante Donald Hayes, el Capitán Gloval, la Comandante Elizabeth Hayes y el comandante Richard Hunter.

Pero antes de que se emitiera el comunicado algo pasó que no tenía precedentes, Lisa Hayes con toda su furia se fue en contra de las mujeres militares, se gritaron de todo, hubo agarrones, pellizcos, golpes, aquello terminó en un todas contra todas, los hombres estaban en sus varitechs, Rick Hunter estaba pasmado al igual que el Almirante Hayes y el Capitán Gloval, este espectáculo estaba siendo transmitido a todo el mundo sin que ellas lo supieran, rápidamente el nombre de Richard Hunter se hizo famoso, estuvieron así un rato hasta que el Almirante Hayes y el Capitán Gloval fueron a poner orden a ese caos, sin embargo no salieron ilesos y se llevaron rasguños, pellizcos, patadas en las partes nobles, finalmente se tuvo que recurrir a la Policía Militar para poner un orden en todo aquello.

Todas las mujeres fueron encarceladas, aún dentro siguieron peleándose hasta que no les quedó más remedio que gasearlas.

Elizabeth Hayes, Kim Young y Vanessa Leeds fueron condenadas a trabajos comunitarios después de sus labores como militares, ya que se comprobó que Kim y Vanessa eran las líderes del T.U.C.L.H. y a Lisa Hayes por su participación directa en la trifulca, esos trabajos comunitarios consistían en barrer las calles, limpiar los baños e ir a cuidar a los huérfanos en el hospital infantil.

El GTU decidió ya no hacer nada en contra del SDF-1 por aquello, pero si les pidió que abandonaran el planeta lo antes posible junto con todos los civiles abordo, el Almirante Hayes fue destituido de su cargo como Almirante de la RDF y solo quedó como Almirante del SDF-1, el Almirante como buen militar solo aceptó las ordenes que se le dieron, Lisa Hayes al enterarse estaba sumamente avergonzada de todo aquello, sus celos la cegaron y su Padre tuvo que pagar por ello.

Donald Hayes y Richard Hunter, esa noche se pusieron a jugar ajedrez, Donald Hayes le enseñó como jugar y ambos estuvieron largas horas jugando y charlando, Rick le comentó que la guerra contra los zentraedis todavía no terminaba y que la Tierra era todavía vulnerable, estuvieron charlando de muchas cosas, también de Lisa Hayes, el Almirante le comentó a Rick que estaba muy orgulloso de ella, pero que su última actuación habían hecho que el se reprochara porque nunca fue un buen Padre para ella.

Rick le decía que no se preocupara y que la reacción de Lisa fue una reacción de cualquier mujer enamorada, si había a alguien a quien culpar era a las del T.U.C.L.H., así siguieron charlando mientras el SDF-1 abandonaba la Tierra y se sumergía en un viaje sin retorno en el espacio.

Después de mucho charlar, Rick se dio cuenta de que lo que tenía su suegro no era otra cosa sino soledad, había quedado viudo hace muchos años, y Lisa aún que era una buena hija, nunca podría sustituir al amor de una mujer, acto seguido comenzó a idear un plan para conseguirle mujer al Almirante y de paso al Capitán Gloval, igual y con eso todos podrían pasar un poco mejor este trago amargo de su vida.

Día 5…

Miriya Parino seguía buscando a ese piloto que le asestó su primera derrota en su vida, sin embargo se quedó congelada al igual que Lisa Hayes que en ese momento estaba cambiándoles de pañal a unos bebes en el hospital, el anuncio fue hecho en televisión y apareció el ahora popular Comandante Hunter en compañía del Comandante Roy Fokker, el anuncio fue el siguiente…

"A TODAS LAS MUJERES MAYORES DE CUARENTA Y CINCO AÑOS, QUE NO ESTEN CASADAS, DE PREFERENCIA VIUDAS Y SIN HIJOS, SE LES HACE UNA ATENTA INVITACION AL GRAN BAILE QUE SE CELEBRARA EN LOS HANGARES DEL SDF-1 MAÑANA POR LA NOCHE, AHÍ TENDRAN LA OPORTUNIDAD DE CONOCER EN PERSONA AL ALMIRANTE DONALD HAYES, DE 52 AÑOS Y AL CAPITAN GLOVAL, DE 50 AÑOS, AMBOS ESTAN SOLOS Y SIN COMPAÑÍA, LAS INTERESADAS FAVOR DE PONERSE EN CONTACTO CON EL COMANDANTE HUNTER O EL COMANDANTE FOKKER".

Aquello fue algo espectacular, Rick y Roy recibieron cerca de 300 solicitudes, después de verificar que los datos fueran los correctos procedieron a entregarles sus invitaciones.

Lisa Hayes después del mensaje y de que terminó con su castigo del día, inmediatamente fue a buscar a Rick para reclamarle, lo único que logró fue que las demás mujeres la aventaran y la cachetearan, todas alegaron que ella era muy joven y que ese no era su lugar, resoplando y con una cara de frustración Lisa se fue de ahí, aquel baile sería bautizado en el bajo mundo como "El Baile de los Cenicientos".

Obviamente ni el Almirante ni el Capitán sabían de el baile, simplemente se les informó que los Comandantes de los escuadrones querían una reunión al día siguiente en la noche.

Total que en los cinco días de la supuesta semana del terror, la única persona solitaria era Lisa, el castigo que en teoría le puso a su esposo y su padre se le revirtió, esa noche se fue a dormir con lágrimas en sus ojos, sabía que había cometido un error y que ahora no sabía si Rick iba a regresar con ella o no, y todo por una conversación que escuchó en el baño de mujeres…

− ¿Sabías que la arpía esa de la Comandante Hayes le puso un castigo a su esposo?.− Dijo una de las oficiales que no supo Lisa quien era.

− No lo sabía, pero ojala que el Comandante Hunter se ponga las pilas y la mande a volar, no es justo que un hombre que ha sacrificado muchas cosas por todas nosotras, tenga que soportar a una loca celosa como ella.− Respondió la otra oficial.

− Así es, si lo malo es que el Comandante Hunter duerme junto con el Almirante Hayes, he escuchado que más de diez mujeres de la milicia quieren con el, y no para casarse, esos lindos ojos azules haría de cualquier bebe un o una belleza, Kim Young y Vanessa Leeds, por desgracia nos amenazaron de que ellas eran las primeras en la lista, pero después de la reunión anoche del T.U.C.L.H., hemos decidido que esperaremos a que el Comandante Hunter decida si regresa o no con la Comandante Hayes, seamos objetivas, una mujer como Lisa Hayes hay muchas, pero un hombre como Rick Hunter no se encuentra todos los días, es cuestión de tiempo, algún día la Comandante Hayes se arrepentirá de no haber tratado a su esposo como tal y haberlo querido hacer a su modo y al de su Padre.− Dijo la otra oficial al tiempo en que ambas se retiraron.

Lisa solo cerró sus ojos y se durmió, pero entre sus sueños empezaron a aparecer imágenes y situaciones que por nada del mundo dejaría que sucedieran…

_Lisa Hayes__ caminaba por una calle que llevaba a una colina, en esa colina se encontraba una hermosa mansión con amplios jardines, en la cochera se podía ver que había carros de todos tipos, al llegar a la puerta vio el letrero que decía "RESIDENCIA HUNTER"._

_Lisa extrañada tocó el timbre de la puerta y un mayordomo se acercó a la puerta y le dijo…_

− _Buenas tardes señorita, en que puedo servirla.− Le dijo el mayordomo de una manera educada._

− _Buenas tardes, me gustaría hablar con Richard Hunter si es tan amable.− Le dijo Lisa._

− _El Señor Hunter se encuentra en este momento en la piscina al lado de sus hijos, pero pásele, al Señor siempre le gusta que lo visiten, sea tan amable de acompañarme.− Le indicó el hombre al tiempo en que se adentraban en la mansión._

_La mansión era enorme y siguieron por un pasillo en donde Rick Hunter aparecía en varios cuadros, en cada cuadro podía ver que estaba con alguien diferente y en compañía de un pequeño niño o niña, en total eran doce cuadros, en los últimos cuadros reconoció a Vanessa y a Kim, una punzada en su corazón fue lo que sintió al ver a las que se decían sus amigas._

_Siguieron caminando y llegaron a un jardín muy hermoso y tomaron un camino que conducía a la piscina._

_Al estar a un lado de la piscina Lisa Hayes pudo ver como Richard Hunter estaba divirtiéndose con sus hijos e hijas, nadaba, estaba alegre, pero Rick Hunter se veía más grande, de hecho algunos de los niños ya tenían sus ocho años y otros un poco menos._

_Al acercarse a donde se encontraba Rick este la miró y le sonrío, esa sonrisa que siempre le había atraído por parte de el, rápidamente el se salió de la alberca y se secó, le indicó a Lisa que lo acompañara a una mesa con sombrilla que ahí tenía, le indicó a su mayordomo que les echara un ojo a sus hijos, ambos se sentaron y fue Rick el que primero habló…_

− _¿Cómo has estado Lisa?, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?, ¿Qué serán?, unos diez años desde que firmamos el divorcio cuando todavía __estábamos dentro del SDF-1, antes del holocausto.− Le dijo un Rick Hunter y aquello provocó en Lisa Hayes un escalofrío._

− _¡NOS DIVORCIAMOS!.− Fue lo único que pudo preguntar Lisa porque se le hizo un nudo en la garganta._

− _Claro que nos divorciamos Lisa, que no te acuerdas que en el "Baile de los Cenicientos", me dijiste sin más ni más, que ya no querías saber de mi, que yo era una mala influencia para tu Padre y que yo era muy poca cosa para ti, o me vas a decir que ya lo olvidaste.− Le dijo un Rick Hunter que tenía una mirada un tanto extraña, esa no era la Lisa que el conocía._

− _Pero Rick si yo te amaba, como pude decirte eso.− Le dijo una confundida Lisa._

− _No me amabas lo suficiente Lisa, al día siguiente fui a pedirte una explicación y lo único que me dijiste es que al día siguiente nos íbamos a divorciar, el día en que nos divorciamos yo salí muy mal del juzgado y se vino una batalla en la cual ya mero no la cuento, fui derribado y el amor y cuidado que me dieron Kim y Vanessa, junto con las otras diez oficiales del SDF-1, me ayudaron a salir adelante, sin embargo tu nunca apareciste ni te importó nada, siempre la "Reina del Hielo", así sin más en agradecimiento una vez que todo terminó, y aunada la necesidad de repoblar la Tierra, los miembros del T.U.C.L.H. decidieron que no se iban a casar, pero que querían por lo menos un hijo conmigo, cada noche viene una diferente y todos los domingos nos reunimos todos en familia, a propósito de familia creo conveniente recomendarte que vayas a darle una vuelta a tu Padre, desde que se casó no ha recibido ni siquiera una llamada tuya, por cierto es momento en que te retires, hoy me toca mi "sesión de amor" con Kim y no quiero problemas como no los he tenido en los últimos diez años, así que por favor vete y no regreses más a mi vida, mucha suerte.− Le dijo un Rick Hunter al tiempo en que se paraba y le señalaba el camino a Lisa para que se fuera._

_Lisa se paró rápidamente y se fue corriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos, hasta donde había llegado su necedad y su temperamento, a arrojar al amor de su vida a brazos de otras._

_Apenas salió y se fue corriendo con destino hacía donde la llevara la calle, se paró enfrente de una casa sencilla, nada que ver con la mansión anterior, en la puerta estaba la inscripción "Residencia Hayes"._

"_Esta debe ser la casa de mi Padre"._

_Lisa oprimió el botón del timbre y una señora que rondaba los cincuenta y cinco años, esta se le quedó mirando y luego le dijo…_

− _¡Vaya pero que tenemos aquí__!, la orgullosa, arrogante, autosuficiente y pedante de mi hijastra, veo que finalmente te dignaste a visitar a tu Padre, ándale pasa, ya no te quedes viendo como si no supieras quien soy, ojala que tu visita le haga recobrar el animo, después de todo han sido diez años en que le diste la espalda, pásate.− Le indicó la señora._

_Lisa entró con mucho miedo y siguió a la señora, al final encontró un pequeño estudio en donde su Padre estaba leyendo un libro, el Ex Almirante de la RDF se veía canoso, cansado, al verla una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro y se aproximó a abrazarla y lloraba de gusto el viejo Donald Hayes al tiempo en que le decía…_

− _Hija mía, por fin haz vuelto, yo pensé que nunca te iba a ver de nuevo, al menos Dios me dio la oportunidad de volverte a ver antes de morirme.− Le dijo un Donald Hayes con la voz entrecortada._

− _¿Cómo que vas a morir?.− Le dijo una Lisa Hayes al momento en que sus lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas._

_Donald Hayes le explicó todo, después de que ella no aceptó a su esposa y ni siquiera se presentó a su boda, su salud se había deteriorado, Lisa Hayes estaba viendo todo el daño que había causado._

_Donald Hayes en sentido paternalista trató de que asimilara las cosas y que por favor siempre lo recordara con cariño, en ese momento Donald Hayes cayó al piso sin vida._

_Lisa Hayes salió corriendo a la calle a pedir auxilio, en la calle se topó a Claudia, Roy, Max, una zentraedi de cabellos verdes, Kim, Vanessa y Sammy, todos viéndola con una mirada terrible al tiempo en que le gritaron "ASESINA DEL AMOR"._

Lisa despertó abruptamente de su sueño al tiempo en que gritó…

"RICK ES MI ESPOSO, DONALD MI PADRE, Y ESAS MISERABLES DEL T.U.C.L.H. SABRAN DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ".

Día 6…

Lisa Hayes se levantó muy temprano, se arregló lo mejor que pudo y fue a los hangares para ver como iba todo lo del "Baile de los Cenicientos", se percató de que iba a ser algo sencillo, acto seguido fue a buscar a Rick, lo encontró en su antigua habitación leyendo un libro.

− ¿ Y mi Padre?.− preguntó Lisa a Rick que se sorprendió de ver ahí a Lisa.

− Está en una junta y regresa hasta dentro de cuatro horas, ¿Por qué Lisa?.− Preguntó un desconcertado Rick.

− Tiempo suficiente.− Fue todo lo que Lisa le dijo antes de empujarlo, cerrar la puerta tras de si, desnudarse completamente y bajarle los pantalones a Rick para hacerle un sexo oral de esos de campeonato.

Rick Hunter no sabía ni que onda, solo se dedicó a disfrutar el momento, ambos estuvieron teniendo sexo durante buen rato, en distintas posiciones, hicieron de todo, no hubo parte de sus cuerpos en que una caricia no hubiera tenido lugar, después de aquella mañana las cosas volverían a como siempre debieron estar, Rick Hunter con las fuerzas bastante mermadas, hizo su maleta y se reinstaló en su recamara con su esposa.

Esa misma noche durante el "Baile de los Cenicientos", el Almirante Donald Hayes y el Capitán Gloval conocerían a Helen y a Irinia, unas hermosas mujeres, para su edad por supuesto, Lisa y Rick solo estuvieron un rato para dejar el "Viejitos Night" como después fue bautizado dicho baile, y que el Almirante y el Capitán disfrutaran de la noche.

Rick y Lisa se volvieron a amar desenfrenadamente, Lisa le comentó de su sueño y Rick solo atino a decir en medio de sonoras carcajadas…

− Tu crees que alguna mujer en el universo este dispuesta a compartir a su hombre con otras mujeres, primero se acaba la existencia antes de que eso pase, además Kim y Vanessa yo solo las veo como compañeras de batalla, son hermosas no lo niego, pero no te llegan ni te llegarán jamás ni a los talones, además eso del T.U.C.L.H. me parece una burrada, pero en fin, estoy feliz de tenerte de vuelta mi preciosa "comadreja".− Fue lo que le dijo Rick a Lisa al tiempo en que empezó a pasar sus manos por las caderas de Lisa y sus bocas se unieron en el preámbulo de una noche de pasión.

Día 7…

A eso de las siete de la mañana unos fuertes golpes despertaron a Rick y a Lisa, Rick se puso su bata de vestir y se dirigió a la puerta, al abrirla la sorpresa no se hizo evidente, Max Sterling estaba en compañía de una mujer zentraedi con los cabellos verdes, Rick solo atino todavía medio dormido a decir…

− ¿Qué sucede Max? , tienes algún problema, y ¿Quién es ella? − Preguntó un atontado Rick al tiempo en que se frotaba los ojos y lanzaba un bostezo gigantesco.

− Jefe ella va a ser mi esposa, y quiero decirle que es una zentraedi y estoy totalmente enamorado de ella.− Dijo Max con una sonrisa y segundos después tomó a su novia de la cintura y ambos se plantaron un beso cariñoso.

− Ah pues felicidades Max y vuelve más tarde.− Fue lo que dijo Rick al momento de cerrar la puerta y dar unos pasos cuando su mente procesó toda la información y rápidamente volvió a abrir la puerta y metió a ambos de un jalón a su habitación.

− ¡Cómo que te vas a casar! Y ¡Cómo que ella es una zentraedi!, empieza a responder Max.

Lisa se acercó a escuchar aquella conversación y se sentó al lado de Rick.

Después de un rato en que ambos les explicaron lo del parque y del porqué ella era una zentraedi, Rick y Lisa les dieron todo su apoyo, pero para celebrar aquella unión requerían de la autorización del Almirante Hayes y del Capitán Gloval.

Ambas parejas estuvieron conversando un rato, al tiempo en que los cuatro fueron a buscar al Almirante Hayes y al Capitán Gloval, a ambos los encontraron muy bien acompañados y después se pusieron a platicar todos.

Aquel sería sin duda un evento memorable, además Miriya estaba dispuesta a ayudar en lo que fuera necesario para la supervivencia del SDF-1.

Continuará en… "Capítulo 5 "Una boda loca y el Holocausto Zentraedi".

Nota Autorial: Gracias a todos por sus reviews, este capítulo es un poco más del área de romance, pero la boda será algo espectacular empezando por las despedidas y el último ataque del T.U.C.L.H, nos vemos pronto, un saludo a todos.


	5. Una Boda Loca

Capítulo 5.- Una Boda Loca y el Holocausto Zentraedi.

En algún lugar del SDF-1, ciertas mujeres estaban que no las calentaba ni el sol, Kim y Vanessa estaban siendo abucheadas y les estaban diciendo hasta de que se iban a morir.

En efecto, el T.U.C.L.H. fue un fracaso, Rick Hunter volvió con Lisa Hayes y ni el ridículo que habían hecho enfrente de todos los militares, es más tanto se desunió el grupo que solamente al final de los abucheos quedaron Kim y Vanessa, todas las demás aceptaron las propuestas de matrimonio que les hicieron los pilotos de los varitech, era obvio, después de que las vieron en bikini todos quedaron prendados de ellas.

− Todo esto es por tu culpa.− le gritó una Kim a Vanessa.

− ¡MI CULPA!, mira quien lo dice, la que se le ocurrió que alguna vez Lisa y Rick se iban a divorciar, la que estaba a punto de salir desnuda en los hangares para que "viera lo que se estaba perdiendo", si fuera mi culpa yo no habría en primer lugar aceptado tu intento de locura esta del T.U.C.L.H. ni habría tenido que soportar los regaños del Almirante Hayes ni del Capitán Gloval, así que guarda silencio y por mi parte esto se acabó, Rick Hunter es un gran hombre, muy guapo y encantador, pero el decidió entregarle su corazón a Lisa, así que esto se termina, con permiso.− Le dijo una Vanessa al tiempo en que se retiró del lugar dejando a una ofuscada y enojada Kim.

Kim se retiró a su cuarto a llorar y ya para dormirse se le vino una idea a la cabeza…

− ¡PERO COMO NO SE ME OCURRIO ANTES!, quien mejor que Minmei para hacer que Rick se separe de Lisa, después de eso hacemos como que tuvo un accidente y la pobre pierde la vida.− Se dijo a si misma una Kim que estaba dispuesta a luchar por Rick Hunter, inmediatamente se vistió y fue a visitar a la "Señorita Macross".

Al día siguiente…

Una Lisa Hayes se levantó todavía con un sueño impresionante, como ya se sabía de memoria el camino simplemente se fue a paso lento, lo que no contaba era que la ropa de Rick y las botas del mismo estaban en el camino.

Como se han de imaginar esos "obstáculos" hicieron que cierta primera oficial fuera a dar de cabeza al piso, pero Rick no escuchó ni el grito que lanzó ni el golpe, estaba totalmente dormido y traía un sueño bastante pesado.

Lisa se tuvo que sobar, total su "príncipe" estaba de lo más perdido en sus sueños, no le quedó de otra sino resignarse a que hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar.

Mientras esto sucedía en el cuarto de Lisa y Rick, cierta "Señorita Macross" estaba enfilándose para ver los movimientos de Rick vestida con una peluca rubia y unos lentes negros, en su interior todavía existía la duda de si Rick estaba casado o no, la agente autodenominada "cuervo" no le informó más.

Rick y Lisa se fueron ese día a comer a la ciudad y en la tarde a Lisa se le antojó ir a "batear" un rato en un expendio de maquinitas, el mentado expendio estaba en un segundo piso y había una terraza, Minmei se puso a "espiar" a Rick y a Lisa, estaba cómodamente recargada en el barandal que daba a la calle, veía como Rick le enseñaba a Lisa a como usar un bate de béisbol, sin embargo los movimientos de Lisa dejaban mucho que desear, en una de esas y cuando Minmei estaba distraída, Lisa quiso pegarle a la pelota con todas sus fuerzas y al abanicar el bate salió en dirección de Minmei, apenas estaba volteando Minmei cuando el bate le dio en la frente y ahí va con todo y todo al piso de abajo, Rick y Lisa ni se dieron cuenta ya que ambos se atacaron de la risa con la forma en que Lisa bateaba y Rick lo único que hizo fue recoger el bate que quedó en la terraza.

Abajo una adolorida Minmei estaba apenas poniéndose de pie cuando sintió que algo "caliente" le estaba mojando sus piernas, efectivamente, un perrito que andaba por ahí se le "antojó" marcar como de su propiedad las piernas de Minmei, esta toda encolerizada se fue de ahí para cambiarse y pensar en una nueva estrategia.

Rick y Lisa se fueron de ahí rumbo a una cena que tenían con el Almirante Hayes y el Capitán Gloval.

Minmei se vistió ahora con una peluca roja y unos lentes que la hacían parecer una estudiante refinada, se puso un vestido negro y siguió a la feliz pareja al restaurante.

Se sentó en una mesa no muy alejada de aquella en donde tres parejas disfrutaban la noche, mandó pedir unos martinis y una ensalada, ahí los estuvo observando durante buen rato hasta que la mala suerte volvió a aparecer, Rick Hunter en un movimiento brusco que hizo para estirarse, empujó a un mesero que era muy delgado y ahí van charolas con mole poblano y varias salsas de todos tipos al rostro de Minmei y a su vestido.

Aquella noche ese pobre muchacho sabría lo que era amar a Dios en tierra de los indios, Minmei le armó un espectáculo terrible a el y al gerente del restaurant, sin embargo para cuando reaccionó y se acordó el porque había ido ya las tres parejas se habían retirado, había que armar otra estrategia para el día siguiente.

Al día siguiente…

Rick y Lisa terminaron sus turnos temprano y decidieron ir a pasear un rato al parque, el parque había sido acondicionado para que se pudiera caminar, andar en bicicleta y/o patinar, Minmei los siguió en unos patines y ahora se puso una peluca con rayos que la hacían verse parecida a "Simba" de Disney, total que ahí andaba dando vueltas y vueltas, la feliz pareja nomás no dejaba de abrazarse ni de andar jugando el uno con el otro, en una de esas en una bajada un poco pronunciada Minmei decidió que era hora de hacer que Lisa sufriera un accidente, la iba a empujar hacía la fuente y seguramente como ella pensó se iba a lastimar, pero el destino estaba feliz de que Rick y Lisa estuvieran juntos, lo que Minmei no anticipó es que Rick era de lo más desordenado y traía una lata en su mano, en un momento en que Lisa le apretó la cintura este aventó la lata sin más ni más y se fue a atorar en uno de los patines de Minemi, así que dando primero una caída de cabeza y luego aterrizando en la fuente, fue como terminó ese "día" para la "Señorita Macross".

Al día siguiente…

Una Minmei estaba en el hospital con la cabeza vendada y una pierna enyesada, estaba formulando algo para hacer que Lisa se fuera de la vida de Rick.

A como pudo se fue en muletas para cambiarse de ropa, el tener la pierna enyesada no ayudaba en nada, tuvo que contarle su plan a Kyle, y este le puso una regañada de campeonato, además de decirle algunas cosas bastante ofensivas para una mujer.

Decidida a hacer todo lo posible volvió a seguir a la pareja pero ahora en taxi, Rick y Lisa se fueron al cine, Minmei los siguió esta vez vestida con ropa cómoda y una peluca color café y otro tipo de lentes negros, total que por no reposar lo suficiente y por las constantes caminatas, la herida comenzó a surtir efecto y terminó desmayada en la banqueta, una humilde mujer que pasaba por ahí vio la oportunidad de su vida, se llevó a un callejón a Minmei y le cambió su ropa por la de ella, que era de una pordiosera, Minmei despertó tras las rejas, la policía la encontró en un callejón y por ley estaba prohibido dormir en la calle, una vez que despertó comenzó a hacer un escándalo dentro de la cárcel y sus compañeras de celda la agarraron a golpes para callarla, cuando Kyle fue por ella el correr de los chismes lograron que la "Señorita Macross" no saliera de su hotel en bastante tiempo y se olvidara por completo de Rick Hunter y de Lisa Hayes.

Kim Young estaba furiosa con todo esto, se resignó a que Rick nunca iba a dejar a Lisa y aceptó salir con uno de los pilotos varitech y dejó que las cosas siguieran su curso, este fue el fin del T.U.C.L.H.

Los preparativos para la "Boda del Año" según los pilotos iban de acuerdo al plan, sin embargo un ataque de los zentraedi hizo que otra guerra hubiera y otra discusión se escuchó en el tacnet, definitivamente ese refrán que dice "_GENIO Y FIGURA HASTA LA SEPULTURA_" les quedaba muy bien a la pareja del momento en el SDF-1…

− ¡Qué no puedes por una sola vez hacerme caso!.− Le dijo Lisa a Rick sin saber ambos que estaban siendo escuchados no solamente en el puente, sino también los escuchaban los pilotos, la gente del GTU y los zentraedi.

− ¡Lo mismo digo, haz de hacer lo que se te viene en gana siempre!.− Se la regresó Rick a su esposa, los demás guardaban silencio porque la cosa prometía mucho.

− ¡Soy tu superior y me debes respeto!.− Rugió Lisa y todos en el puente se quedaron sin palabras.

− ¡Respeto! , Mira quien habla, la Señora "YO MANDO Y TU OBEDECES", si como no, si desde la primera vez que tuvimos contacto no te hice caso, ahora menos, la situación no ha cambiado, que no se te olvide mi hermosa Lisa, aún que tu seas mi superior el que dice siempre la última palabra soy yo.− Le dijo un Rick con un tono fingido de indignación, la realidad es que disfrutaba cuando su esposa se enojaba, ya que las reconciliaciones estaban bastante sabrosas.

− ¡CLARO QUE TU DICES SIEMPRE LA ULTIMA PALABRA MI QUERIDO ESPOSO! , Siempre dices "_Si mi princesa, lo que tu digas_".− Se la regresó Lisa con un sarcasmo digno de una obra de teatro.

Todos estallaron en risas, hasta los zentraedis, los pilotos le empezaron a hacer burla a Rick, que si mandilón que si esclavo y cosas peores, Rick no sabía como esconderse y las mujeres estaban asombradas de la fiereza con que Lisa le hablaba a Rick, sin embargo, de último momento ya que las mujeres estaban todas alborotadas y los hombres no lograban como zafarse de la burla, Rick Hunter se acordó de una frase que silenció a todas las mujeres, sean humanas o zentraedis…

− ¿Lisa, siempre me has dicho que la belleza es propia de las mujeres, verdad?.− Le dijo un sereno Rick ante el asombro de todos.

− Si, ¿Por qué?.− Le dijo Lisa un poco asombrada por el cambio repentino.

− Claudia, ¿Es verdad que los hombres siempre somos los culpables de todas las desgracias de las mujeres?.− Le preguntó un Rick a Claudia que no sabía a que iba todo eso.

− Efectivamente Rick, así es, si nos hicieran caso no tendríamos tantas discusiones.− Le dijo una Claudia un tanto sorprendida.

− Entonces podemos afirmar que todo lo bueno viene de las mujeres, que todos los defectos los tenemos los hombres y que la mujer es perfecta.− Les comentó un Rick ante el asombro de sus compañeros y del Almirante Hayes y del Capitán Gloval.

Todas las mujeres al unísono respondieron "SI".

Fue en ese momento, y que quedaría marcado para toda la historia, como el día en que un hombre logró silenciar a muchas militares con una sola frase…

− Pues que pena que piensen eso, porque la realidad es que "SI LA MUJER FUERA PERFECTA, DIOS TENDRIA UNA".− Les dijo un Rick que silenció a todas las mujeres militares y los hombres se lo llevaron a un bar para festejar su victoria.

Esa noche, Rick y Lisa, de lo molestos que estaban el uno contra el otro, se durmieron dándose la espalda, esa situación se hizo evidente en la mañana, en la que el par de tercos no se quisieron dirigir la palabra, se fueron a sus labores y a ayudarles a Max y a Miriya para su boda.

Esa misma tarde abrían de realizarse las "despedidas", sin embargo cosas muy distintas iban a suceder.

En la despedida de Miriya…

− Haber que parte de "La Abeja y la Flor" no entendiste Miriya.− Le dijo una desesperada Lisa ya que la mujer zentraedi nomás no captaba nada.

− Es que nunca los zentraedis nos hemos relacionado los hombres y las mujeres.− Decía una Miriya que estaba sentada en un sillón y las demás mujeres oficiales le daban consejos de que hacer.

− Mira Miriya, Max tiene algo que se llama "pene", me imagino que no sabes que es, ya que nos dices que ustedes no se relacionaban es lógico pensar que no lo conoces.− Le dijo una calmada Claudia, que en ese momento era la única que podía darle algún consejo, ya que Lisa nomás no salía de su enojo por lo del día anterior.

− Es que me es difícil todo esto, lo único que se es que quiero aprender y algo dentro de mi me dice que Max es lo que necesito para ser como ustedes dicen feliz.− Comentó una Miriya apenada por su falta de conocimiento.

Las chicas finalmente tuvieron que arrastrar literalmente a Miriya, a una tienda de ropa interior y de paso comprarle unas películas pornográficas para poder "dirigirla", Miriya si no se ponía al tanto sería presa fácil de Max.

Total que la despedida de soltera de Miriya fue un fiasco para todas, no pudieron contratar a los bailarines, ni pudieron jugar lotería, nada, la inocencia de Miriya echó todo a perder, lo más que pudieron hacer fue comer pastel y tomar algunas bebidas alcohólicas, de tan inocente Miriya comentó algo que hizo que todas se pusieran a reír y lanzaran unas carcajadas que en lugar de ayudar nomás lograron entristecer a una atormentada Miriya…

"YO SE QUE MAX EN ESTE MOMENTO ESTA TRANQUILO CON SUS AMIGOS, YA QUE ME DIJO QUE SOLAMENTE IBAN A ESTAR JUGANDO CARTAS".

Efectivamente, los hombres no estaban jugando cartas, en algún lugar en el otro extremo del SDF-1…

Rick Hunter, Roy Fokker, Ben Dickson, Donald Hayes, Henry Gloval todos en compañía de los pilotos varitech estaban en un lugar llamado "La reina de Oro", que era un lugar de recreación y relajamiento exclusivo para hombres, a Max lo amarraron a una silla al frente de la pista, la cual por supuesto tenía un tubo en medio, la primer bailarina resultó ser una policía, seguida de una enfermera y varias mujeres más, extrañamente no era un zoológico pero todos empezaron a gritar "OSO, OSO, OSO", por algo sería, en fin la cosa se puso bastante brava, Miriya tenía razón, si estaban jugando cartas, eran unas cartas que dependiendo lo que quisieras hacer las intercambiabas con alguna de las damas en desgracia.

Todos se pusieron bien borrachos, es más, las damas en desgracia por ser tan buenos clientes, todas se desnudaron y fueron y se tomaron fotos con todos los pilotos, al final, totalmente borrachos, dichas fotos se las encargaron al Almirante Hayes y al Capitán Gloval, no había según todos lugares más seguros para ocultar la evidencia.

Esa noche Rick volvió bien "alegre" a su camarote, Lisa lo estaba esperando echa una furia, eran casi las cuatro de la mañana, lo más que hizo Rick fue darle su "besito" con olor a alcohol a Lisa y se fue a dormir, Lisa se resignó y también se fue a dormir, sin embargo extrañas pesadillas tenía Rick, en una soñó que un perro lo quería morder y lanzó una patada que envío directamente a Lisa al suelo, más tarde soñó que estaba montando a caballo y alzó su mano y ahí va a darle una nalgada a Lisa, en otra soñó que era luchador y le aplicó un candado al cuello y una hurracarrana, finalmente Lisa optó mejor por irse al sillón, en ese momento era un lugar seguro.

Claro que Rick se indignó cuando en la mañana "despertó" solo y sin compañía de su mujer.

Lisa estaba desnuda en el sillón, traía una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza, un cojín en su trasero con agua caliente y una mascada húmeda al cuello, definitivamente por la mente de Lisa pasaba la idea de hablar con Rick y decirle que no tomara tanto cuando salía.

Total esa mañana estuvieron platicando y Rick le pidió disculpas a Lisa por sus extraños sueños, ella lo tomó como algo que solía pasar y ahí terminó de momento su "enojo".

Ya faltaban solamente dos días para la boda de Max y Miriya, en teoría todo estaba bien, los zentraedis, tanto hombres como mujeres estaban expectantes ante lo que Miriya iba a hacer.

La RDF seleccionó la música, iba a ser un conjunto musical y de sorpresa iba a estar Minmei, Rick y los demás hombres le sugirieron a Max que le llevara una serenata a Miriya, el problema era que no había Mariachis ni tríos dentro del SDF-1, sin embargo uno de los pilotos era bueno con la guitarra y este se ofreció para llevar la música para la serenata, pero todos tenían una voz horrible, por lo que primero se echaron unas cervezas para agarrar valor, total todos borrachos se fueron a la aventura, y esto fue lo que sucedió…

− ¡Sal mi vida, que esta noche te voy a cantar con mi corazón!.− Decía un Max que era cargado por Rick y por Roy.

El conjunto de hombres que después serían bautizados como "Los Infames del SDF-1", comenzaron a cantar una serie de canciones para desgracia de los oídos de todas las mujeres militares, estas fueron las melodías que fueron cantadas con el corazón, si hubieran estado en un concurso de canto probablemente no hubieran pasado ni las preliminares…

La primer canción fue "Señora Corazón", que cantaba originalmente Johnny Laboriel, esa le tocó cantarla a Max, Miriya que no sabía que era una voz desafinada, encontró el canto de Max bastante hermoso y se puso a llorar con el.

La segunda canción le correspondió a Richard Hunter, se puso a interpretar "La Incondicional" que cantaba Luis Miguel, claro que aquello logró que Lisa Hayes se pusiera a llorar, no solo de sentimiento, sino al ver como una hermosa canción era destrozada sin misericordia.

Roy Fokker, con el alma, según el, interpretó la canción de "Ya lo pasado pasado" de José José, aquello solo logró que Claudia sintiera envidia, ya solo quedaba ella sin "casarse", claro que ver cantar a Roy Fokker así era algo que estaba siendo grabado por ella para su "chantaje" personal.

Los demás oficiales comenzaron a cantar todos en coro, incluidos el Almirante Hayes y el Capitán Gloval, cantaron "Volver volver, Paloma Querida, La vida no vale nada y el Rey" todas de José Alfredo Jímenez, después ya al punto de caer inconscientes comenzaron a cantar "Perdóname mi amor por ser tan guapo y Mi Amiga, Mi esposa y Mi Amante" de Rigo Tovar, "Si no te hubieras ido, Amor en Silencio y Tu cárcel" de Marco Antonio Solís, "Querida" de Juan Gabriel, "Gema" de los Dandys, y ya para rematar "Sin ti" del Trío los Panchos.

Todos los pilotos llegaron a rastras a su casa, Lisa tuvo que hacer hasta lo imposible por mantener quieto a Rick, de lo borracho que estaba empezó a decirle cosas que en el fondo le agradaban pero que sabía que al otro día no se iba a acordar…

− ¡Mi conejita de Playboy!, aquí esta tu fan número uno.-

− ¡Mi princesa encantada, porque todos los días haces que me rinda a tus pies!.−

− ¡Mi mango con limón y chile, porque estas para comerte y saborearte toda!.−

Total así siguió Rick hasta que logró que Lisa se desnudara y el también, pero de lo borracho apenas y se puso encima de ella para besarla cuando se quedó dormido.

Una frustrada Lisa no pudo sino acomodarlo en su lado en la cama e irse a tomar un baño de agua fría.

A la mañana siguiente…

Lisa Hayes se despertó de manera brusca cuando escuchó cierto sonido que hace cualquier persona al "vomitar", Rick Hunter sacó su cena y todo el alcohol que traía en su cuerpo, Lisa se apresuró a ir al baño para ver que sucedía, ahí se encontró a su esposo arrodillado en la tasa "devolviendo" lo último, traía un dolor de cabeza insoportable y la garganta reseca, Lisa le ayudó a levantarse y de inmediato se metieron a bañar, después se fueron a desayunar y se regresaron al cuarto, ahí comenzaron a platicar y ya todo pasó, faltaba solo un día para la boda, fueron a reportarse a su turno y a la salida se fueron al cine, esta demás que la película hizo que Rick se quedará dormido, la paciencia de Lisa se estaba acabando, todo el camino de regreso al cuarto se la pasaron peleando.

Esa noche hicieron la paz teniendo sexo, y no porque Lisa lo quisiera, sino simplemente Rick se enojó tanto que no encontró otra forma de calmar a su "fiera", en un movimiento rápido, Rick logró agarrar con una de sus manos las manos de Lisa, con la otra la recostó en la cama y con su peso logro tenerla quieta durante un momento, en el cual aprovechó para bajarle los calzones a Lisa, ella se resistía con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo Rick le comenzó a hacer un sexo oral de esos para grabarlos y que todos se enseñen a como se hace, Lisa poco a poco comenzó a cambiar su enojo por el placer, se dejó llevar y ambos terminaron teniendo sexo, ya una vez terminado el acto…

− Creo que ahora si podemos hablar civilizadamente.− Le dijo un Rick que en ese momento abrazaba a una contenta Lisa.

− Si mi amor, creo que es lo mejor, se que me he portado mal contigo y quiero pedirte disculpas.− Decía una Lisa que estaba recargada en el pecho de su esposo.

− No pasa nada, vamos a dejar las cosas en paz y a dormir, mañana va a ser un día pesado.− Decía un Rick al tiempo en que se recostaba y se dormía al igual que Lisa.

Al día siguiente…

En una pequeña capilla se llevó a cabo la boda civil y religiosa, claro que de los nervios, cierta piloto zentraedi dijo cosas un poco locas a la hora de los votos…

− Max, te entrego este anillo en prueba de mi INFIDELIDAD, DEL AMOR Y DEL SEXO QUE VAMOS A TENER, DE LA FORMA EN QUE ME VAS A HACER EL AMOR, DE LOS NIÑOS Y NIÑAS QUE PROCREEMOS JUNTOS, Y POR TODAS LAS COSAS QUE TE TENGO PREPARADAS PARA HOY EN LA NOCHE.− Dijo una Miriya al tiempo en que al Sacerdote se le subieron los colores, Max se puso pálido, Rick, Roy, Claudia, Lisa, Donald Hayes y el Capitán Gloval soltaban sonoras carcajadas al igual que los demás invitados, pero lo que siguió fue lo que dejó pasmados a todos…

− Además te tengo preparadas varias sorpresas, y delante de todos les quiero agradecer, en especial a Lisa Hayes, Claudia Grant, Kim, Vanessa y Sammy, por las películas que me hicieron ver y por los negligés que me hicieron comprar, eso sin contar sus consejos en materia sexual, si el Comandante Hunter es feliz, tú vas a ser más Max.− Dijo una Miriya toda despreocupada, mientras todos los ojos se voltearon a ver a las damas mencionadas, estas no podían ocultar la cara de vergüenza, definitivamente la zentraedi estaba bien loca.

El Sacerdote aceleró la misa lo más que pudo, esas cuestiones no eran correctas en la casa de Dios.

Un rato más tarde se llevó a cabo la recepción, mientras bailaban Rick le reclamaba a Lisa que porque andaban haciendo eso, que Miriya debería de aprender por si sola, y lo mismo pasaba con los demás hombres, tanto estuvieron mortificando a sus parejas que estás sacaron las garras y en medio de la fiesta, y ante el asombro de todo el SDF-1 y los zentraedis que tenían enlace directo, fue Elizabeth Hayes la que sacó primero las garras…

− No si ustedes son unas blancas palomitas, sabrá Dios a donde se fueron para la despedida de Max.− Decía una furiosa Lisa al tiempo en que quedaron las cinco parejas en medio de todos, al final del salón Donald Hayes y Henry Gloval sabían que esto se iba a poner feo…

− Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que te estoy diciendo, ya me imagino que tipo de películas le han de haber mostrado a Miriya, la han de haber pervertido, si tan sumisa, abnegada y obediente que llegó, pero ha de salir la defensora de las mujeres como siempre, se ha vuelto rejega y muy respondona.− Le dijo Rick muy molesto ante el asombro de todos.

− Y la nieve de que sabor la quieren, bonitos hombres resultaron ustedes, si, todo quieren que hagan las mujeres, imagínate a mi que tengo que lavarle sus boxers de calavera a Roy.− Decía una indignada Claudia, en ese momento Roy se puso colorado hasta la medula.

− Pues tú no te quedas atrás Claudia, mira que dejar tus calzones con corazoncitos en mi baño no es muy buen espectáculo que digamos.− Comentó un Roy, todos soltaron las carcajadas, aquello era demasiado surrealista.

− Si al igual que yo, mira que Lisa usa esos calzones con abejitas y flechas.− Dijo un Rick Hunter al tiempo en que Lisa lo fulminaba con la mirada.

En las naves zentraedis, todos no daban crédito a lo que veían y escuchaban, y lo peor aún faltaba…

− Pues mira quien habla, el que usa boxers de "superman", y las flechas que no se te olvide es para que no me destruyas mis calzones, porque la vez pasada me destruiste los mejores que tenía.− Dijo una Lisa totalmente enojada.

− ¡LOS MEJORES!, Por favor Lisa, si esos calzones los usaba mi abuelita.− decía Rick al tiempo en que trataba de ya no darle importancia al asunto.

Fue en ese momento en que la novia volvió a hablar solo para echarle más combustible al fuego…

− Pero Lisa, si tu me dijiste que Rick tenía unos boxers de patitos iguales a los que le compre a Max, dijiste que eran sexys y que ayudaban a realizar la pasión de manera más fácil.− Dijo una Miriya al tiempo en que todos estaban casi en el piso de la risa.

− ¿Por qué andas contando nuestras intimidades, mi princesa?.− Dijo un Rick al tiempo en que se mordió la lengua.

Todos en el salón nomás exclamaron ¡AW! Que adorable, que tierno, todos los calificativos que odian un piloto de combate y un hombre se los dijeron a Rick.

El Almirante Hayes nomás no se metía, sabía que era mejor estar alejado, sin embargo Helen quien estaba a su lado lo convidó a que pusiera orden, sino ella misma lo haría.

Total que después de unos momentos en que todos se empezaron a decir de todo, el Almirante Hayes fue y se paró en medio de todos gritando que guardarán silencio, finalmente todos se callaron y la fiesta continuó en paz, de momento claro esta.

Mientras tanto, Lord Dolza se preparaba para lanzar su ataque definitivo contra la tierra, Azonia y las mujeres zentraedis se agarraron en una disputa de palabras en contra de los hombres zentraedis comandados por Bretai.

¿Qué pasará?, No se pierdan el último capítulo de esta historia "El Holocausto Zentraedi" que será el inicio de "La Familia Hunter-Hayes", el preámbulo en el siguiente capítulo.

Nota Autorial: Gracias a todos los que amablemente han dejado reviews, nuevamente esta historia se hace con el fin de pasar un buen rato, para contestar algunos reviews de manera general, la idea central de esta historia y la que sigue es mostrar que tanto Lisa Hayes como Rick Hunter son mujer y hombre, y como tales tienen sus defectos y sus virtudes, a los que la historia les ha hecho reír y que me lo han expresado me da gusto leer eso, quiere decir que vamos por buen camino, gracias a todos por leer.

Un saludo desde Nuevo León, México.


	6. El Holocausto Zentraedi

Capítulo 6.- El Holocausto Zentraedi.

Después de que la fiesta terminó, Rick y Lisa se regresaron a su cuarto a descansar, según ellos, lo único que lograron fue que Rick terminara durmiendo en el sillón y Lisa en la cama.

Eran tan tercos ese par, que la verdad, dar su brazo a torcer no era una opción de momento.

Ambos realmente no pudieron dormir, si bien es cierto que tenían sus momentos de enojo, también era cierto que no podían estar el uno sin el otro.

En un momento en que ambos dejaron su orgullo de lado, ambos se pusieron de pie y se abrazaron, lloraron y ya saben en que terminó aquello.

Sin embargo no todo era felicidad, un mosqueado Donald Hayes no podía conciliar el sueño, al tener de vecinos a unos recién casados no era algo que realmente ayudara a relajarse en absoluto, y menos cuando uno de esos vecinos era una zentraedi loca y muy cachonda…

Donald Hayes nada más miraba por el ventanal al espacio y resoplaba, los ruidos provenientes de la habitación de los Sterlings no eran algo que desconociera, sin embargo los gritos si lo estaban desesperando…

− ¡MAS RAPIDO! , ¡MÁS FUERTE!− gritaba Miriya.

Max estaba ya solamente delirando, le parecía que estaba en el cielo, Miriya como no quedó satisfecha con su primer encuentro sexual le exigió tres repeticiones al pobre Max, eso hubiera sido lo de menos, pero de un momento a otro se empezaron a escuchar latigazos que lograron que Donald Hayes se pusiera de pie y fuera a tocarles a sus vecinos, después se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho…

Unos fuertes golpes a la puerta de los recién casados lograron hacer que la guerrera zentraedi se levantara hecha una furia y se vistiera con un traje de plástico negro, tomara su látigo y fuera a ver al insolente que se había atrevido a interrumpirlos…

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Donald Hayes pensaba que estaba en el mismo infierno, frente a el, vestida con un traje negro de plástico ceñido al cuerpo, con un cinto color plata y una máscara negra del mismo material que el traje se encontraba Miriya, que lo veía con unos ojos que lanzaban fuego.

Donald Hayes se asustó, sin previo aviso Miriya comenzó a azotar el látigo contra el piso, como pudo se fue corriendo en busca de Lisa y de su "yerno incomodo", no quedaba de otra, sabía que Rick era el jefe directo de esa loca que todos conocían como Miriya.

Detrás de un asustado Almirante Hayes, una Miriya que iba azotando el látigo cada tres metros y gritándole improperios al Almirante, logró que todos se pusieran de pie y fueran a ver al pasillo lo que sucedía.

Donald Hayes estaba vestido con un pijama color azul y andaba en sandalias con correa, iba como si lo persiguiera el mismo diablo, detrás de el estaba una Miriya vestida de una sadomasoquista, Max más atrás y ya sin aliento iba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa sin mangas y tenis, la persecución estaba siendo observada por todos, en lugar de ir en rescate del Almirante simplemente le empezaron a gritar "COBARDE, NO LE SAQUE, ZACATITO PARA EL CONEJO" y varios improperios más.

Aquella persecución se sostuvo durante unos minutos hasta que por fin hizo su aparición "SuperRick", y no porque fuera un superhombre sino porque al burro se le olvidó y salió con sus boxers de "superman" de color naranja, con una playera que decía "ESTOY COMO QUIERO" de color morado y letras negras, unos calcetines cafés y unas sandalias color celeste.

Nada más con verlo Miriya cesó su cacería del Almirante Hayes, ver a Rick así no era común, el Almirante Hayes también se quedó con los ojos desorbitados, todo estaba en completo silencio hasta que unas voces provenientes de la demás gente los sacaron a todos de su trance…

− Miren una mariposa mañanera.−

− Una caja fuerte.−

− Se me hace que si es.−

− ¡DEJEN DE DECIR BURRADAS!.− Bufó Rick ante más carcajadas.

− ¡HASTA CREES!, Mírate nomás, a cualquier diseñador de modas le daría un infarto al verte, te ves ridículo.− Le dijo con toda franqueza Roy Fokker a un Rick que hasta que escuchó esas palabras se dio cuenta de su facha.

Rápidamente se fue a su cuarto de la vergüenza en medio de todas las risas de los presentes, Donald Hayes, una vez que se le pasó el susto, reprendió de una manera muy poco ortodoxa a Miriya y a Max, todos se retiraron a tratar de dormir un rato ya que había trabajo al día siguiente.

Los días transcurrían sin ninguna novedad, sin embargo Lord Dolza estaba decidido a destruir la tierra, llevaron a cabo la transposición espacial.

Exedore fue a hacer negociaciones con el SDF-1, Minmei iba a cantar a favor de la victoria del SDF-1 y de la supervivencia de la especie humana, sin embargo apenas después de que el gran cañón hizo su único disparo y la lucha comenzó, surgió algo que la verdad lograría que hasta al más sensato se le "botarán los tornillos"…

−¡ PERO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO, GRANDISIMO TONTO! − Rugió con todas sus fuerzas Lisa Hayes al ver que su "Amado Esposo" se la pasaba según ella haciendo malabares y piruetas.

− ¡NO TE METAS DONDE NO TE INCUMBE, COMADREJA PARLANCHINA! − Se la devolvió con todas sus fuerzas Rick Hunter a su "Princesa".

Parecía como si un milagro hubiera acontecido, la pelea cesó de momento, las naves se quedaron estáticas, nadie hacía un solo movimiento, la guerra entre esposos y novios dejaría secuelas terribles durante muchas generaciones…

− ¡COMO TE ATREVES A FALTARLE EL RESPETO A TU SUPERIOR! − Bufó Miriya, ya que su disciplina militar no le permitía faltarle el respeto a sus superiores.

− ¡MIRA QUIEN HABLA! , La que respeta a su marido, que para efectos prácticos es tu superior inmediato, o me equivoco señora Sterling.− Contestó Rick bastante enojado.

− Rick por favor, no ahora, no vayas a salir con tus "reglas de la vida según RHRF".− Dijo Max al tiempo en que se mordía la lengua, acababa de revelar un secreto que haría que cierto número de mujeres tanto humanas como zentraedis perdieran el control…

− ¡CIERRA EL PICO MAX! − Ahora fue el turno de Roy Fokker de salir a la defensa de los hombres, porque esas reglas iban a causar grandes daños.

− ¿De qué reglas están hablando caballeros?.− Fue el turno ahora de Claudia de preguntar.

− Nada mi cielo, ya sabes Max y sus ocurrencias.− Dijo en un tono bastante nervioso el Comandante Fokker, sabía que si esas reglas eran reveladas sería el fin de él y de Rick.

− ¡QUE OCURRENCIAS NI QUE NADA!, Algo se traen entre manos y lo puedo sentir.− Fueron las palabras de Miriya al tiempo en que un destello sumamente peligroso emanaba de sus ojos.

En la flota dirigida por Azonia que a estas alturas estaba entre si unirse al SDF-1 o destruir a todos los hombres zentraedi, estaban atentas al igual que Lord Dolza y compañía…

− ¡DE QUE SE TRATA TODO ESTO RICHARD HUNTER!, algo hay entre ustedes los hombres, las mujeres hemos sentido como han cambiado rápidamente de parecer en los últimos días.− Replicó Lisa Hayes al darse cuenta de que su esposo se había vuelto bastante rebelde y respondón.

− Nada importante mi cielo, son simples cosas de hombres que las mujeres difícilmente entenderían.− Dijo un Rick un tanto nervioso.

− Yo creo que si es importante, de hecho llevan sus siglas y por algo las tiene, de que se trata todo esto Rick.− Dijo una Lisa Hayes en un tono bastante peligroso.

Total que después de un rato, en que todas las mujeres comenzaron a hacer comentarios, finalmente fue Max el que dio a conocer las mentadas reglas…

"Regla #1: Nunca dejes que tu mujer te domine ni chantajee, Regla #2: Por mandato divino son los hombres los que mandan, Regla #3: En todo escalafón de mando siempre arriba están los hombres, Regla #4: Nunca olvides las tres primeras reglas."

Las mentadas reglas solo hicieron que la armada femenina zentraedi se volcara en contra de los hombres zentraedis, Lord Dolza les exigió que se rindieran y a cambio recibió ciertos comentarios que dejaron a todos helados…

− Y a ti quien te preguntó cabeza de huevo.−

− Ya nos hartamos de que siempre seamos relegadas, exigimos nuestra independencia.−

En ese momento se lanzaron contra la fortaleza espacial de Lord Dolza, Dolza sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que las mujeres zentraedis fueran eliminadas, pero no contó con la oportuna participación de Miriya Parino, que como siempre solo le echa más gasolina al fuego…

− Haber bola de buenos para nada, si los hombres zentraedis quieren tener a todas las mujeres zentraedis con ellos y disfrutar de noches de pasión completas, déjense de boberías y apoyen al SDF-1, se los digo, van a disfrutar de lo lindo.− Comentó una Miriya Sterling al tiempo en que todas las naves se fueron en contra de la fortaleza de Dolza.

El SDF-1 ya no entró en combate, con las puras mujeres y hombres zentraedis bastó para hacer explotar la nave de Dolza, al final quedaron más o menos equilibrados los hombres y las mujeres, por desgracia para todos el planeta tierra había sido arrasado, miles de millones habían muerto en una guerra espantosa y ahora había que empezar a reconstruir todo el planeta.

En la mente de todos había gran incertidumbre, la tarea se veía titánica, pero por la otra estaban las fieras, las mujeres militares quedaron paralizadas del coraje, al saber las reglas de la vida, sobre todo Claudia y Lisa, quienes eran las respectivas parejas de los creadores de dichas reglas.

Definitivamente a Rick Hunter le iba a ir muy mal, ahora que por fin contaba con algo de apoyo de Donald Hayes de nada le sirvió, la venganza de Lisa Hayes sobre su esposo fue terrible.

A Rick Hunter lo tuvieron en "cuarentena" por espacio de dos meses, en la casa tenía que dormir en el sillón del recibidor, Lisa no le cocinaba, no le lavaba la ropa, apenas y se dirigían la palabra, y para rematarla tenía de vecinos al Almirante Hayes y su prometida y al Capitán Gloval.

A Rick le empezó a afectar la falta de sexo con Lisa, traía un humor de los mil demonios, batallaba para dormir, cuando quería hacer las pases con Lisa esta le daba la espalda, en fin, finalmente Rick se soltó a llorar en una banca del parque en Nueva Macross, sin embargo estos supuestos castigos solo lograron hacer que Rick se empezara a amargar y tratara a todos con la punta del pie, el Almirante Hayes habló fuerte con su hija pero esta no daba su brazo a torcer, fue cuando Donald Hayes dijo algo que cimbró a Lisa en lo más profundo de su corazón…

− Si sigues con tu terquedad, y con tu supuesto castigo, lo único que vas a lograr son dos posibles caminos que tomará Rick, el primero que se divorcie de ti y se vaya con otra u que tome algún vicio, y no estoy dispuesto a tener bajas en el ejercito y menos con la calidad que tiene Rick, o se ponen ambos a platicar y arreglan su situación, o sino déjalo libre para que sea feliz con otra mujer, porque te lo advierto Elizabeth Hayes, aún que seas mi hija, si Rick Hunter cae en algún vicio por todo esto, tu serás la primera en ser dada de baja del ejercito.− Sentenció categóricamente Donald Hayes al tiempo en que le indicaba a Lisa que abandonara su casa.

Lisa se fue llorando a su casa y siguió llorando mucho rato más, se dijo a si misma que esa misma noche iba a arreglar las cosas con Rick, pero Rick nunca llegó a su casa.

Y así siguieron muchas noches más, Lisa se dio cuenta de que la ropa de Rick ya no estaba en el closet, lo primero que hizo fue irse a la base haber si alguien tenía razón de el, ya que cambió su turno para no coincidir con su esposa y para cuando llegaba su turno el de Rick ya había terminado.

Finalmente luego de varios días finalmente la otrora pareja famosa del SDF-1 logró coincidir en una tarde, sin embargo el recibimiento que Rick le dio a Lisa no fue para nada cordial, sino más bien frío…

− ¿En qué te puedo servir Lisa? − Dijo un Rick en un tono bastante frío que le caló a Lisa en lo más profundo de su corazón.

− Rick necesitamos hablar.− Dijo una Lisa con lágrimas en sus ojos.

− No tengo bienes, no tengo dinero, lo único que me queda es mi trabajo, porque la mujer que creí que me iba a hacer feliz me dejó de amar y me trata como si fuera un perro, yo también tengo dignidad y valgo como hombre, ya no hay nada de que hablar, estoy viviendo con Roy en su casa, no pienso volver a la que alguna vez fue mi casa, busca un abogado, quédate con todo, y perdón por todo este tiempo en que te hice sufrir, quiero el divorcio, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, además me voy de Nueva Macross, pedí mi transferencia a Ciudad Monumento, que seas muy feliz y que encuentres a alguien que en verdad te haga feliz, por mi parte es todo, nos vemos el día del divorcio.− Sentenció Rick Hunter al momento en que dio vuelta y se alejó de los hangares.

Lisa Hayes cayó sobre sus rodillas hecha un mar de lágrimas, cuanto daño le había hecho a Rick, como pudo se levantó y se dirigió a su casa.

Como si fuera una broma mal intencionada, todos comenzaron a odiar a la Capitana Hayes. Las mujeres del puente le decían hasta de que se iba a morir, los siguientes días fueron un tormento para Lisa, finalmente llegó el día en que firmaron el divorcio y Rick se marchó para siempre de Nueva Macross.

Lisa Hayes cayó en una fuerte depresión, tanta fue su terquedad que mandó al amor de su vida lejos de ella, Donald Hayes por su parte al ser su padre, no le quedaba de otra sino tratar de consolar un poco a su hija, los únicos que veían de vez en cuando a Rick eran Roy y Máx.

Un día fue Lisa a casa de Roy porque necesitaba saber que había pasado con Rick, y lo que siguió fue algo que hizo que Lisa se desmayara…

− Siento mucho tener que decirte esto Lisa, pero es mejor que lo sepas por mi y no por terceros, han pasado ya cerca de un año desde que Rick y tú firmaron el divorcio, el pensó que ibas a reaccionar y que en pleno juzgado ibas a decir que lo amabas y que no ibas a firmar, sin embargo como no lo hiciste Rick se fue y ya hay alguien más, lo siento.− Dijo Roy al tiempo en que se apresuró a ir a atrapar a Lisa que se desmayó.

Horas más tarde Lisa despertó y vio a Claudia a un lado de ella.

− ¿Qué me pasó Claudia? − Dijo Lisa antes de recibir una fuerte cachetada por parte de Claudia.

− ¿Por qué me pegas? −Dijo una Lisa al tiempo en que se sobaba la mejilla.

− Eres una tonta, una bruta, de que te sirve ser la capitana si no puedes enfrentarte al amor, deja de estarte compadeciendo sino te voy a dar otra, ve por Rick y pídele perdón por todo lo que le hiciste, donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan, lo que tuvieron ambos no fue casualidad, o arreglas las cosas con Rick y se vuelven a casar o mejor hubieras deseado haber muerto cuando fuiste capturada por los zentraedi en comparación a lo que te voy a hacer, quedo claro.− Sentenció una Claudia al tiempo en que se dio la media vuelta y se retiró de la habitación.

Dicho y hecho, a primera hora de la mañana Lisa se fue con Roy en un biplaza hacía Ciudad Monumento, apenas llegó y se encontró a Rick en medio de los pilotos miembros de su escuadrón…

− Y nuestro vuelo tiene que ser perfecto, recuerden que el Almirante Donald Hayes vendrá la siguiente semana para ver como va su entrenamiento, no le fallen al Almirante, estamos todos de acuerdo.− Dijo Rick al tiempo en que todos dijeron al unísono SI.

Lisa con paso temeroso se fue acercando poco a poco hacía donde estaba Rick, este al ver a su ex esposa se sorprendió bastante y fue a donde ella venía…

− ¿Qué haces aquí Lisa? − Dijo un Rick bastante sorprendido, había pasado casi un año desde la última vez que la había visto en aquel lugar endemoniado conocido como juzgado.

− Vine porque ya no puedo vivir sin ti, Rick lo siento de verdad, te traté muy mal, mi corazón esta hecho pedazos, te necesito Rick, dime por favor que existe al menos una pequeña esperanza de que me perdones, por favor.− Dijo Lisa al tiempo en que gruesas lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas.

− No hay nada que perdonar Lisa, lo hecho, hecho esta, yo también tuve mucha culpa en lo que sucedió, pero no puedo volver contigo Lisa, primero porque mi lugar esta aquí en monumento y segundo porque estoy a dos días de casarme, es una verdadera lástima que me digas todo esto en este momento, yo ya arreglé mi corazón Lisa, arregla el tuyo, si en verdad me amas quiero que me acompañes a mi boda pasado mañana.− Dijo un Rick al tiempo en que Lisa soltaba más lágrimas.

Entre sollozos solo atino a preguntar que quien era la afortunada, Rick le dijo que lo acompañara.

Subieron a un jeep militar y se fueron a la colonia militar de Ciudad Monumento, que era muy parecida a la de Nueva Macross, llegaron a una casa y Rick sacó la llave, ambos entraron y se sentaron en el recibidor, minutos después entró la que sería la "Señora Hunter", la cara de sorpresa primero y rabia después de Lisa solo hicieron más tenso el momento…

− ¡MISERABLE PERRA MALDITA!− Fueron las palabras de Lisa.

− Gusto en verla Capitana Hayes, cuanto tiempo sin vernos, como va todo en la base de Nueva Macross desde que ya no estoy.− Comentó con una sonrisa KIM YOUNG.

− ¡Con razón pediste tu cambio tan repentino hacía Ciudad Monumento! Que falsa y traicionera eres, maldita, lo único que querías era separarme de Rick desde un principio.− Dijo una Lisa llorando del coraje.

− Me perdonas Lisa, pero la única responsable de lo sucedido eres tú y solamente tú, yo me acerque a Rick cuando ya estuvo divorciado de ti, y si no me crees pregúntaselo tu misma.− Respondió serena Kim ante la furia de Lisa.

− Es eso cierto Rick, en verdad Kim se acercó después de que nos divorciamos.− Preguntó una Lisa temerosa de que fuera cierto lo que Kim dijo.

− Así es Lisa, y todo comenzó hasta que estuve en Ciudad Monumento, por lo pronto solo espero que por el amor que me tenías nos acompañes a ambos pasado mañana a nuestra boda y que tu te dediques a ser feliz, amigos todos nuevamente.− Dijo Rick al tiempo en que Kim se acercó a el y le plantó un beso muy apasionado.

Lisa se sentía morir, aquello era demasiado, ya resignada a que había cometido un grave error solo le quedo irse a la base a su habitación provisional y llorar, ya no había más, había aventado con sus propias manos y actitudes a Rick a brazos de otra mujer.

Finalmente la boda se llevó a cabo, al momento de declararse amor eterno Lisa simplemente sollozo, no pudo llorar porque no le quedaban lágrimas, a un lado de ella su padre Donald Hayes la apretaba contra si tratando de confortarla, más sin embargo no había consuelo alguno para la otrota poderosa e inquebrantable Lisa Hayes.

Un año después…

−¡VAMOS KIM TU PUEDES, ES EL ULTIMO EMPUJON!.− Decía un Rick Hunter a su esposa Kim.

Finalmente vino al Mundo Roy Gerald Hunter que empezó a llorar para alegría de sus padres.

Lisa Hayes no se volvió a casar ni a traer novio siquiera, solo se dedicaba a su trabajo y sus diversiones se reducían a cuando el Almirante Hayes y Helen su prometida la invitaban a cenar o a ir a algún lado, Claudia Grant y Roy Fokker pronto iban a casarse y Max y Miriya estaban esperando un bebe, la vida le había cobrado muy cara la factura a Lisa que con el paso de los días se amargaba más y más.

Dos años después…

Rick y Kim tuvieron dos hijos más, Bernard y Alexandra, sin embargo Kim se empezó a quejar de fuertes dolores y su salud rápidamente empeoró, le detectaron un cáncer cervicouterino que rápidamente se le expandió a los senos y a los pulmones, en su lecho de muerte y con sus últimos suspiros sólo atino a decirle a Rick…

− Cuida a nuestros hijos y vuelve a tu destino original, es Lisa la mujer que te hará feliz, no me arrepiento de estos tres años que duramos casados ni de nuestros hijos, pero mi tiempo ya se terminó, se feliz y cuídate mucho.− Fue lo último que dijo Kim antes de perder su último aliento y morir.

Rick lloró desconsoladamente, el funeral de Kim estuvo muy pesado, Rick estaba deshecho, sin embargo aún y cuando todavía tenía rencor en su corazón en contra de Kim Young, pudo más el amor que tenía por Rick que todo lo demás, Lisa fue y lo consoló, pasados unos días Rick y Lisa se hicieron novios y comenzaron de nuevo su romance.

El cambio en Lisa fue total, se volvió una persona dulce, sonreía, les agarró mucho cariño a los hijos de Rick, afortunadamente ninguno se parecía en nada a Kim Young, todos eran unas copias de Rick.

Pasados ocho meses Rick y Lisa volvieron a casarse pero ahora si en la Iglesia, Donald Hayes pudo por fin entregar a su hija, claro que nunca falta el oportunista o una loca zentraedi que hace comentarios fuera de lugar en lugares inapropiados, estaban todos aplaudiendo una vez terminados los votos cuando Miriya habló pensando que nadie la iba a escuchar, pero todos guardaron silencio…

−¡AL FIN, FINALMENTE A LISA LE VAN A DAR SU MANTENIMIENTO Y SE LE VA A TERMINAR SU MAL HUMOR!− Dijo una Miriya al tiempo en que todos voltearon a verla.

Lisa y Rick se pusieron como tomates, al Sacerdote se le subieron los colores al rostro, a Máx le quería dar un infarto, Roy y Claudia estaban botados de la risa, al Almirante Hayes le daban ganas de enviar al calabozo a la zentraedi, finalmente no teniendo explicación y como es costumbre a respuestas estupidas cuestionamientos estupidos…

− ¿Qué tiene de malo lo que dije?, no me van a negar que es algo muy padre, Máx y yo por ejemplo lo hicimos antes de venir.− respondió Miriya con toda serenidad antes de que a todos se les escurrieran gruesas gotas de sudor.

El Sacerdote terminó la misa rápido y todos se fueron a la fiesta, una fiesta que sería recordada por muchos por todos los desastres que sucedieron…

Para comenzar nomás los novios venían bajando las escaleras cuando Lisa sin querer pisó su vestido y ahí van Rick y ella escaleras abajo.

Todos estaban bailando sueltos, en varias filas, cuando una pobre desafortunada tuvo el error, ya que estaba de espaldas, de pisarle el vestido a Miriya, como se han de imaginar toda la falda de su vestido se vino abajo revelando que Miriya tenía solamente una diminuta tanga que cubría solo lo esencial.

En respuesta Miriya le dio un fuerte golpe a la desdichada y las amigas de esta se fueron en contra de la zentraedi, total como muchos ya andaban con mucho alcohol encima empezaron a salir las frustraciones de cada uno...

Varios se fueron en contra de Roy Fokker, otros en contra de Rick Hunter, a los únicos que no se atrevieron a tocar fueron al Almirante Hayes y al Capitán Gloval, el resto terminó en una trifulca que daba pena.

Muchas mujeres terminaron sin vestido y vestidas solamente en su ropa interior, Rick y Lisa acabaron todos moretoneados, no se diga de Roy y Claudia, a Max le rompieron los lentes, a Miriya la desmayaron cuando le estrellaron una botella en la cabeza y la tuvieron que hospitalizar, total aquello que prometía ser una buena fiesta terminó siendo una batalla campal que terminó con mucha gente en la cárcel, y todavía adentro se agarraron con los policías y otros detenidos.

Al día siguiente en la base de Nueva Macross un encolerizado Donald Hayes y un furioso Henry Gloval reprendían a la que se suponía era su gente de confianza…

−¡QUE VERGÜENZA!, no es posible que se comporten como adolescentes, esto que hicieron anoche no tuvo piedad de Dios, por lo pronto están todos suspendidos por tres días y sin goce de sueldo, y regresando como castigo para que se eduquen, todos y cada uno de ustedes hará labor social en la ciudad.− Les dijo un Donald Hayes en un tono que daba miedo.

− Y eso no es todo, alguien más que vuelva a estar en una pelea y queda expulsado de por vida de la milicia.− Fue ahora el turno de Henry Gloval de hablar.

Todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas con la cola entre las patas, Rick y Lisa se volvieron a amar apasionadamente como lo hicieron alguna vez no hacía mucho.

Así pasaron los meses y no se veía trazas de que Lisa quedara embarazada, estos problemas ahora si los discutió con Rick, cuando Lisa le comentó que quería tener hijos Rick no se opuso, era lo justo, aún que lidiar con otro miembro más era algo titánico no le podía quitar su derecho a Lisa a ser madre.

Pero no todo en la vida es felicidad, resultó que tras varios análisis Lisa no podía tener hijos, esto entristeció bastante a Lisa que se ponía a llorar en las noches, sin embargo una charla que tuvo con Rick le devolvió el ánimo…

− Lisa, el que no puedas tener bebés no significa que no te ame, te amo por quien eres, por lo que eres, eres mi esposa, te amo tanto como a mis hijos, pero mis hijos un día tendrán que echar las campanas al vuelo, Roy y Bernard algún día conocerán a alguna mujer parecida a ti, con tu encanto, con tu amor, tu compasión y tu ternura, y tu y yo seremos historia, Alexandra por su parte conocerá a algún hijo de toda su madre que habrá de hacerla feliz y de paso sacarme muchas canas.− Comentó un Rick al tiempo en que abrazaba a Lisa.

− A que sobreprotector salió mi esposo, no hay padres que tengan canas por sus hijas, son porque se hacen viejos.− Comentó una Lisa con una sonrisa de esas que aniquilan.

− Si como no, si tienes dudas nomás pregúntale a tu padre como le fue cuando tu eras adolescente.− Le respondió Rick con una sonrisa que desarmó a Lisa y que fue el preámbulo de otra noche de pasión.

Viéndole el lado positivo a la situación, Rick y Lisa se continuaron amando desenfrenadamente, total Lisa no podía quedar embarazada y eso lejos de incomodarlos les ayudó a que su intimidad de pareja fuera libre y sin preocupaciones.

Donald Hayes, Henry Gloval y Roy Fokker contrajeron nupcias y al poco tiempo Claudia anunció su embarazo.

Sin embargo la mala suerte no se quería ir, el Almirante Hayes iba tranquilo, relajado, sereno, como si el tiempo no corriera, cuando de pronto en pleno parque le salió un niño de una de las veredas y se lo llevó junto con la bicicleta a la fuente.

Rick y Lisa sacaron a sus hijos, toda vez que los niños empezaron a llamarla "Mamá", y esto enterneció el corazón de Lisa, llegó a amar a los niños de tal manera como si fueran suyos, sin embargo ese día que fueron a una feria Rick traía a los dos niños y Lisa a la niña, total se subieron a los caballitos y el caballito de Rick no resistió el peso de este y se dobló, ahí va nuestro intrépido piloto de cabeza al suelo y quedó inconsciente, afortunadamente no hubo lesiones.

A otros que les pasaron la mala suerte fue a los Sterling, Max estaba cargando a la niña para que se durmiera, porque en palabras de el "Hoy Toca" su noche de pasión con Miriya, sin embargo pasó muy cerca de unos jarrones que compró Miriya que eran de porcelana antigua, ajá, resultó que eran de plástico pero la hicieron mensa como se dice, apenas tocó la niña los jarrones y ahí va todo el mugrero al suelo, y al querer recoger Max se levantó muy de prisa y se descalabró con el filo de la repisa.

Y eso no fue nada, la mala suerte finalmente tuvo su fin, pero le costó la vida a alguien muy querida, en teoría claro, a Minmay se le vino abajo el escenario todo porque a un bruto se le olvidó atornillar bien varias cosas, cuando los rescatistas quisieron salvarla fue demasiado tarde, la noticia se esparció rápido y el mundo le dedico un minuto de silencio a Minmay.

30 años después…

"BESO, BESO, BESO" gritaban todos entusiasmados, hasta el ex Almirante Hayes y ex Almirante Gloval, se conmemoraban los 30 años de matrimonio de Richard Hunter y Elizabeth Hayes, ambos ya canosos, con sus arrugas y patas de gallo, pero ambos muy felices, Roy, Claudia, Max y Miriya estaban presentes con sus respectivas familias, Miriya cumplió lo que le dijo el día de su boda a Max y sus sesiones amorosas se transformaron en una docena de hijos, Roy y Claudia tuvieron cinco hijos y muchos de los hijos de los héroes de la guerra contra los zentraedis ya estaban casados, Rick y Lisa cada día que pasaban se amaban más, obviamente la maquinaria interna de ambos empezó a fallar, y aquellas míticas sesiones de amor que tenían poco a poco se empezaron a reducir, sin embargo como decía Rick en tono de broma "Uno pero bien dado".

Así transcurrió la fiesta, Miriya con canas se veía elegante, los hijos varones de Rick se casaron con dos hijas de Max y Miriya, la hija de Rick Hunter se casó con un militar joven que estuvo bajo las ordenes de Rick.

Rick y Lisa eran unos felices abuelos, la vida les dio lecciones muy duras, como esos cuatro años que estuvieron separados, que sin embargo el fruto de esos cuatro años no hacían más que hacer que el corazón de Lisa palpitara sin control, el ver a sus hijos felices era algo que no tenía precio, con el tiempo perdonó a Kim Young por lo que hizo al robarle a Rick, pero si no fuera por ella no tendría la oportunidad de disfrutar a esos chiquillos que ahora eran adultos ni a sus nietos, con una mirada al cielo y sonriendo le dijo a Kim en donde quiera que se encontrara…

"_Gracias por todo, en su momento te maldije pero sin ti, nada de lo que vivimos los últimos 30 años hubiera sido posible, se que Rick me hubiera amado de todas maneras, pero la alegría y las travesuras que nos hicieron pasar tus hijos y mis hijos no las cambio por nada, por algo suceden las cosas y Dios por algo así quiso, descansa en paz, AMIGA"._

Lisa soltó una lágrima al tiempo en que Vanesa Leeds y Sammy Porter se acercaron a ella y le dijeron…

− Nosotras también la extrañamos, pero la vida continua, vamos a seguir celebrando.− Dijeron al unísono Vanesa y Sammy.

La fiesta terminó y Rick y Lisa salieron un momento al jardín a ver las estrellas y a respirar el aire fresco, ambos comenzaron a recordar lo que había sucedido tantos años ya, ambos se reían nomás de recordar todo lo que sucedió, y recordaron los momentos amargos, los pleitos, los malos entendidos, los cuatro años de matrimonio de Rick con Kim, de cómo aquel abrazo en el velatorio más las últimas palabras de Kim, avivaron la chispa del amor en los corazones de ambos, de todas las travesuras que les hicieron sus hijos y todas las preocupaciones que tuvieron que pasar.

Rick y Lisa se dieron un beso apasionado antes de ir a su lecho de amor, sin embargo antes solo voltearon al cielo y dijeron al unísono…

¡DIOS MIO QUE ESTAS EN EL CIELO, DEFINITIVAMENTE, DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE PASAMOS, **EL MATRIMONIO NI EL MISMO DEMONIO**!

FIN.

Nota Autorial: Robotech/Macross en propiedad privada, esto es solo por diversión.

Muchas gracias a los que amablemente dejaron un review, ojala les haya gustado esta historia, no va a haber "La Familia Hunter-Hayes" por eso cambie un poco el final de la historia, pero están en proceso los capítulos restantes de "Los Milagros del Amor" y una historia o mejor dicho una parodia que se titulará "El Perfume del Amor" en la cual Rick Hunter por sentirse solo recurre a una yerbera que le hará un perfume que enamorara a cualquier chica que el quiera, ocasionando una guerra sin cuartel entre Lisa Hayes, Lynn Minmei, Kim Young, Vanessa Leeds y Sammy Porter por tratar de ganar el corazón de Rick Hunter.

Saludos y muchas gracias por tomarse un momento para leer.

Nos vemos pronto.


End file.
